Wonderful Tune
by bandanaye
Summary: Prince Yami's engaged to Teana when he doesn't want to be. But what happens when Yami meets a young musician? YYxY Warning: Teana bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To all you Teana fans out there, just a heads up, there will be Teana bashing in this fic. So please do not flame me for that reason. But you can flame me for other reasons that may come across your minds.**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Blood red eyes surveyed the room cautiously. Everything seemed pretty normal and clear. Seeing that the room was empty, the prince put his guard down.

Wanting to go further into the room to do what he needed to do, his trip was cut short when an all too familiar hand was gently placed upon his shoulder. 'Dammit…'

His shoulders slumping down even lower then they were before, the prince exhaled a breath. "What is it this time Teana?" he asked, not really wanting an answer anyway.

The girl named Teana giggled, "Have you forgotten already? Why, we have that engagement party in an hour!"

The prince groaned. He hated parties.

Especially engagement parties.

-----

It had been almost a full year before Yami could take his place upon the mighty throne. He was planning on a happy life as ruler of Egypt; not too dull, nor too ecstatic; something simple no less.

That is, until he found out that someone had to sit by his side in order to achieve the throne.

He did all he could to get out of it, and rule without a wife; he even went as far as to threaten to not take the throne. But unfortunately, his priests all thought otherwise.

Knowing that their stubborn prince would never choose a maiden on his own, they picked one out for him. Her name was Teana. She was a brunette with blue eyes no less.

At first, she was all calm, nice and polite, but after a week of living in the palace, she became one real big pain in the ass. To Yami's view, she was ruthless and mean. She loved to show off her priceless things to the town's people when they would go through the city. And she hurt others with her words; namely the servants.

One day however, the prince had gotten sick of her, and promptly asked her to leave and never step foot in the palace again, but Teana simply pretended to break down and cry loud enough for a priest to come around.

This happened quite often too.

-----

As much as he wanted to turn around and harshly slap his fiancé, Yami groaned and turned around, to look at Teana; or more than less his feet.

"Alright," he replied, trying not to show too much disappointment.

-----

Flopping back down onto his king-sized bed, the prince sighed heavily. What a horrible night it had been. All he pretty much did was stand up constantly from his chair, dance with Teana every half hour and listen to his High Priest complain about numerous things.

But what made him really miserable was that the priests surprised him by moving their wedding day up a week. Which was in now five weeks. To Yami, that wasn't enough time to get out of the arrangement.

Taking off all his precious golden jewelry, and party garbs, the young prince settled down into bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to think of a new idea to throw Teana out of the palace once and for all.

-----

"Yami! Yami! Wake up!" a feminine voice shouted.

Daring to open his eyes to see what Teana wanted exactly, he slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again, for Teana must have opened the drapes, for much sunlight was shining down upon his face. Re-opening his eyes once more, he sat up, and looked at Teana with an expression on his face saying: 'Whatever the hell it is Teana, I don't care.'

"What is it?" Yami muttered.

"You won't believe what I saw! He was sooo cute!" Teana squealed.

Yami grunted, but Teana didn't seem to notice, so she pressed on.

"I heard that a music group is coming in tonight to perform for us, and I saw one of them. He was just so adorable! I can't believe that he can play the Ney (1) at his young age! He must be like, super smart or something!" Teana continued.

The prince wasn't even listening anymore as Teana rambled on. There was a musical group coming in tonight? Why hadn't he known about it? Was it something the priests set up? And why would a kid be in a group like this? If there was a musical group coming in to perform for such a royal and rich place, they would all be professional, not a group of kids…

Ah, what did he care?

Getting out of his bed, seeing that Teana had left, the got changed into his royal garbs, and put on his jewelry and headdress. After doing this, the prince went to breakfast and then to his lesson. As much as he had learned already, his priests persisted that he learn a little bit more.

After his boring lesson, Yami decided to go and check out this so-called music group (if there was even one). Going to the large room where all his usual guests would stay if it was a large group, the prince opened up the doors and…

Empty.

"Teana…" the prince growled under his breath. Man he hated it when Teana pulled tricks on him. He would have to do something that was both a trick and a way to make her want to leave now.

Closing the doors to the large room, Yami had nothing to do anymore. Maybe a walk through the gardens would do him some good. Walking through the open hallway, Yami was stopped short, for there was someone wandering the palace that he did not know.

Making the turn that this new person had made, Yami swiftly followed, trying not to make any sound at all. When he thought that the person had stopped, Yami jumped out away from the wall and was met with the most beautiful view he had ever seen in his life.

-----

**DG: Okay, hope that this hasn't been too confusing. Well, sorry that the first chappie is a cliffhanger, I'll update as soon as I can. But in the mean time…please R&R!!**

**(1): A ney is a musical instrument somewhat similar to a flute, except that it is usually made of bamboo, and has just holes in it (think of a recorder) to play notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankies for the reviews everyone!**

**Now on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Within an instant, the boy flinched, and knelt down. "Please forgive my rudeness my Prince, sorry that I had startled you," the boy whimpered.

The Prince was stunned. He couldn't say anything. Silence engulfing the two, the prince was snapped back to awareness when he heard a shrilly voice call out his name.

Coming up behind him, Teana stopped dead in her tracks then smiled. "See Yami! This was the boy I was telling you about earlier this morning! Isn't he just adorable!" Teana practically screamed.

Finally being able to say something, Yami knelt down to the boy and whispered, "You can stand up now." 

Doing as his highness instructed, the boy hesitated at first, but finally found himself standing again, clearly shaking as if he had a fright from the two.

'Best not say anything…'

Taking notice that Teana was still babbling on, Yami firmly stated, "Teana, could you please get into another outfit, the one that you are currently wearing is awfully dirty."

Looking down Teana gasped, "Goodness! How did I manage this?" And with that she ran off to change her outfit.

Smirking to himself, seeing that she was the idiot of all idiots, Yami turned back around to see the boy still in his place, stiff as a board.

"Please don't be frightened, I didn't mean to startle you," Yami said gently, trying to forget about Teana for the moment.

The boy didn't seem to want to talk. Yami could fix that. "What is your name?" he asked sincerely.

"Yugi…" the boy trembled.

'Yugi eh?' Yami thought. "Are you here with an orchestra that will be performing tonight in the palace?" Yami asked.

"Yes…I am," Yugi still trembled with his words, but somehow seemed a little calmer.

"What do you play in your orchestra?"

"The…ney."

Now finding a distraction for himself, Yami smiled. "Come, let us just sit and talk out in the gardens," Yami gestured, taking a step towards Yugi.

But Yugi took a step back.

"I won't bite, I just want to talk," Yami said with a chuckle.

"B-but my instructor s-says that I have t-to p-practice for my performance t-tonight, along with the whole orchestra!" Yugi protested, staggering over his words.

"But why wasn't your group in the large room down the hall?" Yami asked.

"T-the priests s-set us outside instead."

Damn those priests. They were all getting on his nerves lately. Man, when he had the throne…

"Please I insist. Come with me," Yami persisted.

"But my instructor-" Yugi was about to protest, but he was interrupted.

"But no. I am the prince of Egypt, and you will do what I say. Now come," the prince stated harshly, taking Yugi's wrist and dragged him outside.

-----

Now Yugi had manners. He had learnt them real well. But he had never thought that he would encounter such a rich person in his life. Let alone the future pharaoh of Egypt. Boy, had he forgot his manners.

"No! I need to get back to my practice! The orchestra is specifically waiting for _me_! They won't start without _me_!" Yugi burst out for the millionth time. This prince was just too stubborn.

Struggling to get out of this prince's already death-like grip, the prince merely gripped even harder as he dragged Yugi out to what seemed like the gardens. Yugi was so concentrated of getting as far away as possible from this mad prince; he didn't even notice that the prince had sat down on a marble bench.

"Please! I need to get to practice! My instructor will be furious when I'm an hour late! Please!" Yugi pleaded. "I promise if you let me go, I'll-I'll meet you somewhere else after the performance! Just please let me go!"

His plan had originally been to wait until all the energy was out of Yugi, and then he would confront him, but Yugi had seemingly made an easier solution. "Alright. After the performance, meet me where we first met before. Got it?" Yami said in a threat-like tone.

Nodding anxiously, Yugi promised. When he felt the prince's grip loosen up and eventually lift up from his wrist, Yugi instantly with no hesitation shot up like a rabbit and scurried out of the gardens to who-knows-where the priests had put his group to practice.

Yami watched him go in silence.

-----

"Oh Yami, I can hardly wait! This is going to be so romantic!" Teana cheered from the prince's balcony.

"Yeah, it'll be a hit," Yami groaned half sarcastically as he put on some of his best garbs on, along with heavier kohl around his eyes.

Putting the last of his golden jewelry around his neck, Teana popped up by his side and started to blabber again.

"I heard that that boy we met has a solo or something like that. I mean, he's only like, eight or something! I wish I could be as smart as him!" Teana ratted on again, leaving the room to probably make fun of the servants or something.

'He has to be more than eight years of age. He just seemed…more mature than an eight year old,' Yami thought, sitting down upon his bed. Something in his gut told him that this Yugi was probably around his age or a year younger…hopefully he would find out tonight. Ah yes! He totally forgot he was meeting Yugi after the performance!

Telling himself that the performance started in less than a half hour, Yami walked out of his room and into the throne room where he found Teana waiting for him and his trusty priests right behind her. Hehe, trusty priests; yeah right.

-----

The overall performance was okay, but there seemed to still be no solo by Yugi. Was Teana lying again? Or was it just at the end?

At the end of the performance, the instructor bowed several times, and gestured towards his group as they all bowed right behind him. His hands getting sore from applauding, the instructor walked towards the middle of the room as his group all left…except for one person.

"Thank you everyone. You're appreciation is too much," the instructor started, "but now, we have a solo by one of the youngest members of the orchestra. I have great pride in him that he will amaze you all," the instructor then when on of what the piece was about and the story behind it. "And now, the piece that he will be playing is named: Wonderful Tune."

Clapping their hands to welcome the soloist, Yami nearly gasped at who it was. Yugi. Wow, Teana was right twice in a row today. The apocalypse must be nearing.

Putting all of his attention back onto Yugi, Yami listened to Yugi's piece. It was the most luring song that he had ever heard. All the notes were simply perfect and flowed through Yami's veins, entrancing him in its melody. He could have listened to it all day. But sadly, the piece ended quite quickly.

-----

**DG: Okey Dokey! Here's chapter two for you all. Hope that you're all enjoying so far. **

**I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had just as fun as I did reading it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

As sad as it was, the piece had ended. Almost immediately, Yami launched himself up from his seat and clapped furiously. Soon other people in the room followed his example.

Blushing furiously when he saw the prince to be the first to applaud and stand for him, Yugi quickly turned away as his instructor came up to talk again. When he had left the throne room and entered the room that his group was assigned, he was soon greeted with some of his friends.

"You do good man?" his friend Jou asked running up to the soloist.

"Yeah, did you do good?" his other friend Honda asked, coming right up behind Jou.

"I guess so…I guess it was good enough because the prince himself stood up and applauded," Yugi explained, trying to fight off the blush that was inching up.

"Whoa…you must've been good if the prince did that!" Jou exclaimed.

Seeing that the trio had somehow made their way over to the buffet the priests had set for them, Yugi then saw his instructor come into the room.

"Attention everyone," the man started, "What an excellent performance tonight! You all did a wonderful job. Even the prince seemed excited about the performance, and I have heard that he is quite hard to please," the instructor added.

After he had said this, the group immediately cheered their satisfaction and that their hard work had paid off.

When the cheering died down going to only soft chattering, Yugi turned to see his other friend coming up to the table for a bite to eat.

"Hey Ryou," Yugi greeted, as he poured himself a drink.

"Hey Yugi. I heard that you did very well," Ryou said.

"You did really good too Ryou. I mean the way you played that Tar (1) in the last piece," Yugi congratulated.

Along with Ryou, there were three other drummers, one of them being Honda. And of course, Jou played the Mizmar (2).

Seeing that the two friends had stopped talking, Ryou walked away, probably to confront Jou and Honda of eating too much of the royals food.

Yugi smiled. It seemed like only yesterday when the three had met. The three friends were mere orphans, and alone. None of them knew how to play an instrument more than less knew what one was. But when their instructor found them, it was like they were brought into a new world, a world of music. They had each been given the choice of which instrument that they would like to perform with. And since then, the three had been friends, making up music of their own, and simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Jou, Honda! Save some food for the rest of us!" Yugi shouted happily as he ran towards his friends.

-----

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Yugi whispered to himself as he sneaked out of the room his group was staying in for the night.

Closing the oak door, making sure that it wouldn't creak in the process, Yugi swiftly let the handle go as he ran down the hallway to where he was supposed meet the prince again.

When he made it to the actual hallway, Yugi stopped running and walked instead to create less noise. Taking notice of his surroundings, he noticed that there was only one torch lit, and it seemed like someone was holding it…the prince.

In a sad manner, Yugi walked up to the prince and stopped before him, readying himself to once again to be grabbed and dragged away to who knows where.

Looking up, wondering why the prince hadn't dragged him away yet, Yugi almost gasped. The prince was smirking…?

'_What's going on?'_

Chuckling to himself, the prince then kneeled down to his height and grabbed Yugi's chin forcefully. "I'm glad you decided to actually come Yugi," the prince said teasingly.

Not getting an answer from Yugi, the prince started again. "But then again, you'd probably know the consequences if you didn't show up."

Yugi well knew the consequences; his instructor had told the group them. Seeing what kind of things could happen to you when in the presence of a much higher person than yourself, nothing good could possibly come out of it.

"And I thought that you seemed like the talkative one from before," the prince scoffed.

"W-well that was only b-because you were p-pulling me away f-from my p-practice session," Yugi stuttered barely over a whisper.

"Hm, so you do talk," the prince, observed with a smirk.

Seeing that Yugi's eye's had drifted to the floor, Yami quickly took Yugi's arm and led him out to the gardens again.

'_At least he isn't being rough.'_

-----

"So, I know that your name is Yugi, and you clearly perform with the ney in the orchestra and solos…so tell me, where did you come from?" the prince asked curiously.

Yugi had no idea why the prince was asking him so many questions. He may as well just answer them.

"I was an orphan…my grandfather and mother passed away when I was only about four years old. Then I met my best friend Jou, and then Honda. We were all orphans until our instructor found us and took us in, giving us shelter and food for a while," Yugi started.

After a couple of hours, Yugi actually found himself laughing at the prince's stories. It surprised him really. He had thought that the prince was a stubborn person at first, but hanging out with him Yugi found that he was a total different person.

Looking up to see where the moon was sitting in the sky, Yugi noticed that it was right overhead; nearly midnight.

"Not to be rude my prince, but I have yet to learn your name," Yugi asked sincerely.

"Just call me Yami," the prince said in a bored tone.

Silence engulfing the two, an idea finally popped into the prince's mind.

"Come with me," Yami stated, getting up from the bench.

"Where will we be going?" Yugi asked, not sure that he should trust the prince anymore.

"My room," Yami said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi gulped in silence.

-----

"You like?"

"Of course…but I really should get back to my group's room, we have to get up early tomorrow and leave for our next performance," Yugi stated.

Yami frowned. "No, I will not allow that Yugi. You will stay with me," Yami stated strongly, taking Yugi's hand firmly.

"But I can't just leave my group…it would be like taking part of my family away," Yugi said, his eyes drifting downward.

Feeling a little guilty, Yami's gaze dropped onto Yugi. When Yugi put it that way…no, Yami would make sure that Yugi would stay with him. Yugi somehow lifted his spirit, made him happy for the first time in weeks. Distracted him from Teana…

"Then please stay with me for tonight. And I promise that you can leave with your group tomorrow," Yami pleaded, not really sure that he agreed with his last statement.

Yugi looked up to him, with a small smile on his face that made Yami blush a little, "alright."

With Yami jumping into bed, Yugi hesitated for a moment and thought. Was this all just some trick for Yami to bed him? Or was nothing interesting going to happen?

Slowly pulling the silk covers over himself, Yugi braced himself for whatever Yami could possibly do to him. Feeling nothing happening for a couple minutes, Yugi turned his head to see Yami fast asleep already. Yugi breathed, nothing was going to happen tonight.

Pulling the silk sheets closer to him for warmth, Yugi soon drifted into the world of darkness.

-----

**DG: Here's chapter 3 for all you good people out there! Sorry if the chapter was a little shorter. Honda and Jou will always be the same, won't they? Anyway, please R&R!!**

**(1): A Tar is a big-framed drum. **

**(2): A Mizmar is like a trumpet and clarinet combined. You play it like a clarinet, but the sound is like a trumpet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he should have just kept his eyes closed. For one, there was that brunette screaming in the doorway.

Oh yeah, and Yami was gone.

Sitting upright in the oversized bed, Yugi blinked, "what…?"

"Who the _hell_ are you!? What are _you _doing in _my_ fiancé's bedroom?!" the girl screamed.

Yugi's awareness finally jumping in, Yugi shot right out of the bed, and scurried over to the screaming girl and bowed. "I-I am most sorry miss…but it was the p-prince's request that I-I…sleep with him…?" Yugi explained, not really sure on how to word the predicament.

The brunette's face seemingly became redder; more vicious-like, "get out! And make sure that I never see your ugly little face around these quarters again!" the girl snarled.

Without any hesitation, Yugi quickly darted right out of the prince's room and down the hall, hoping to that he would never have to encounter such a person ever again.

-----

Still standing in the room, with a beat red face of fury, Teana screamed one more.

"So it was the prince's request that he stay with him for the night eh?" Teana snarled, "well, I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?"

Walking to the doorway, Teana spotted two guards, "hey you two!" she shouted, and sure enough they scurried over. "Go find Yami, and tell him that I will be waiting for him in the throne room, for we need to have a little talk. No go!" she ordered as the two guards ran down the hall.

-----

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Yugi started to panic. For one, it was way past dawn, or so say the time that his group was leaving. And two, he couldn't find Yami anywhere.

But first he would go to the room his group was staying. Reaching the two oak doors, Yugi braced himself, hoping that they would be patient enough and wait for him to arrive. Grasping the handle on the door, Yugi bit down on his lip and pulled the door back. "Please…"

Empty. Dead empty. They had already left without him.

Sagging to his knees, Yugi exhaled the breath that he was holding. Why on earth did they leave without him? Did they think that he was disrespectful now? What if he never saw his friends and instructor again…? Yugi didn't want to think about that.

Standing back up with determination to find the prince, Yugi soon was running through the halls again, not sure of where to look first.

-----

Closing the doors, Yami spotted Teana waiting for him. Her arms were smugly crossed over her chest and she had a grim face on that would make most shudder.

"Yami."

"Teana."

"Who the hell was in your room last night?" Teana questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Teana. Maybe you dreamed something up," Yami suggested, lying as best as he could to convince his fiancé.

"Don't play dumb Yami, I'm not that hard to fool," Teana spit at him.

Yami could have laughed. Teana has never been this smart with her words before. Maybe she was just pretending, or one of the servants wrote her a couple lines or something. "Seriously Teana, no one was in my room last night," Yami tried again.

Teana's face became red. "Well then, tell me who that spiky haired boy was in your bed this morning. He looked awfully like that soloist last night."

"Ah…" Yami started, not knowing where to think. "That soloist…was my ah…old childhood friend…?" Yami tried.

"But why was he sleeping in _your _bed?" Teana questioned.

"Offered it to him. I slept in a guest bedroom," Yami stated slyly, almost smirking at Teana's expression.

Teana was silent for a moment, probably thinking things through, "very well then. But do remember, I am your fiancé, and that I am marrying you in five weeks. Don't get too comfortable around your friend there Yami." And with that she stormed out of the throne room.

Yami exhaled. With Teana being so close to him, and talking at the same time…well, lets just say she really needed to do something for her breath.

Then, being thrown out of his thoughts, the door started to re-open. And soon enough, little Yugi's head popped in, making Yami smirk.

When Yugi spotted Yami, he slipped into the room, and in the process, closing the door behind him. Walking up to the prince, Yugi was really about to burst when he saw a smirk across Yami's face.

"Alright. You need to explain a couple of things, like where is my group!" Yugi stated.

"Hm." Yami smiled, "you see, early this morning, I talked to your instructor and asked him if you could stay here awhile…"

"What did he say?" Yugi interrupted.

"At first, he protested about it, and then well, I made a bargain with him," Yami said, with his eyes narrowing.

"What kind of bargain do you mean?" Yugi almost hissed.

Leaning down close enough to Yugi, Yami whispered, "you stay here for three weeks, and then you'll be safely returned to your group…that is, if you want to."

Yami stepped back, to see how this all sank into Yugi's mind. After a few moments Yami noticed that Yugi's eyes had narrowed, and had been lowered to the floor in a sad manner. Seeing that Yugi wasn't going to reply anytime soon, Yami gruffly took his hand and led him out of the throne room.

-----

"You said that you're sixteen right?"

"Nearly seventeen."

"Oh."

This was hopeless. Yami just couldn't seem to make conversation. By now, Yami was seriously questioning himself if he made the right choice.

Thinking of a new idea to bring up, Yami asked, "So, I heard that you made a new friend this morning."

"More like a witch kind of friend," Yugi replied glumly.

"Come on, please don't make this so hard. I promise you'll get used to this," Yami practically begged.

"Well seeing that you took me from the only family that I ever had, well, I don't think I'll get used to this," Yugi snapped standing from his seat.

"Yugi, please…" Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hand.

"No! You took away all that I cared about! Now I'm stuck here for three weeks with you and your horrible fiancé!" Yugi shouted, as he ran off.

-----

**DG: Okay, there's chapter four! Sorry if the chapter was kind of choppy, I just really wanted to post this up! Anyway, please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tears running freely down his face at a fast pace, and sitting nearby a small pool of water, Yugi thought things through. Why on earth did the prince want him to stay? Why was this fiancé of Yami's so angry with him? Yugi had no clue.

Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, Yugi straightened himself up a little. It had been a while since he had run off from Yami. Was Yami now angry with him, just like that crazy girl? Yet again, Yugi didn't know.

Putting his feet into the pool of water, Yugi lay his head back a bit, along with closing his eyes to soak up some sun. That always made him feel better no matter what mood he was in. So shifting all his weight onto his arms that were holding him up, Yugi just sat there for a while soaking in the sun.

Too bad that he'd always manage to fall asleep.

-----

Feeling a soft and warm texture underneath him, Yugi opened his eyes to discover that he was in a bedroom. Slowly sitting up, Yugi looked around and sighed. It wasn't the prince's room.

Although it wasn't the prince's bedroom, this room was just as luxurious. Not as much gold, but beautiful silver decorated the room. There was an attachment bathroom, along with a balcony, and all of the required furniture.

Swinging his legs over the rather large bed Yugi walked over to the balcony to see that the sun was just starting to set. Had he been asleep for such a long time? It just seemed like a couple of minutes ago it was morning. But now it was evening.

"Whatever," Yugi muttered under his breath as he strode back over to the bed to discover quite the selection of exotic fruits on the nightstand along with a note.

Taking the note out from under the plate, Yugi opened the note and it read:

_Yugi,_

_Please forgive me for my rudeness. I thought that you would like to live in the palace for a couple of weeks, but I guess that I guessed wrong. When you mentioned your group to be just like your family, I started to realize that I did something really wrong. Please except my apology Yugi. If you want, you can go back to your group and never see me again. You decide this time, not me._

_Sincerely,_

_Yami_

Folding the note back up to its original state, Yugi placed it back under the plate where he had found it. So Yami had finally found out that he couldn't get whatever he wanted. Yugi wasn't really surprised about that part, but what he really was surprised about was that Yami offered that he go back with his group. Before, Yami seemed like he would never let Yugi go, but now…

"Hm?" Yugi's head shot up at the sound of the door creaking open. Getting up from the bed, Yugi cautiously walked over to the door and answered it. "Hello?" 

Yugi really was hoping that it would be Yami at his door, he really did. But hope just wasn't on his side today.

"You!?" the girl that was screaming at him this morning was back. "Why the hell are you in my room!"

Yugi didn't want to say anything this time. It would just make his luck run weaker.

"I thought that I told you to get out of here you little piece of shit! Now you have made me cross the line! I mean, snooping in my fiancé's quarters and now mine! You'll pay…" the girl shouted, a wicked idea popping into her head, and then she shouted for some guards. When the two men came, the brunette whispered something in their ears and then they gruffly grabbed Yugi's small arms and hauled him out of the room.

"Have fun," the girl laughed wickedly as Yugi was dragged down the hall.

-----

Looking up from the scroll he was reading, Yami heard someone screaming. It wasn't Yugi's but Yami was curious. So getting all of his things together and putting them away, Yami then walked out of the small study room. Walking down the hallways, Yami decided to check up on Yugi, completely forgetting the screaming noises.

When he reached the room that he placed Yugi in, Yami was met with an angry Teana huffing and puffing around the room. Things were flying in every direction. Going into full alert mode after seeing no Yugi in sight, Yami practically ran Teana over with questions.

"Where is he? What are you doing in here? This isn't your room, is it?" Yami asked, hoping that the last question wasn't true.

Teana merely sighed. "Yes Yami, this is my room, since like two days ago. My stuff just isn't moved in yet. I thought that you knew," she explained, her face calming down a little. Then her voice became bitter, "Where's who Yami? Is it your childhood friend?" she asked.

"Yes, have you seen him anywhere?" Yami practically begged.

Teana glared at him. "Yes, I did in fact see him, and he was snooping in my room! I don't think that you should've allowed him to stay Yami. He's quite the criminal you know," Teana said, her voice becoming a little screechy.

Yami bit his lip. Teana couldn't have meant that, _'he's quite the criminal'_, she just couldn't have. There was absolutely nothing in here to steal. Yami just had to know where Yugi was now, "where did you send him?" Yami managed out.

"The dungeons," Teana stated, examining her nails as if the statement meant nothing.

Yami was getting jittery now. "What for?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

Teana smirked. Her power of actually being able to do this was awesome. "Twenty lashes."

The word seemed to echo through his head, and stab him everywhere like knives. Yami's eyes widened to their full extent and his body felt really numb. "Twenty lashes?" Yami asked shaking.

"Yup. He deserved it. I mean snooping in all of pla-"

Yami couldn't take it. This was the worst of the worst of things that Teana had done to anyone. So with his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching like there was no tomorrow, Yami harshly slapped Teana in the face with all his anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that you are the one that deserves twenty lashes," Yami shouted, his voice at a dangerous level, as he ran out of the room and to the dungeon.

-----

"Heh, I haven't been able to do this in a long time, thankfully Teana is here to make everything better," one of the guards laughed.

"I agree, thank the gods for her arrival!" the other added.

The two guards were wrong. To Yugi, this 'Teana' was an evil witch. He couldn't see how anyone would even like her presence.

Clenching his jaw even tighter, as if it would make the pain subside, Yugi prepared himself yet again. It seemed like double the amount that the guards had told him he was getting. Either that, or twenty lashes were going really slow.

As the whip cracked up again, and hit Yugi's already bloody back Yugi cried out in pain. It just never seemed to end. Feeling very light-headed from all of the blood loss, Yugi stood his ground, just hoping that the guards would stop sometime soon.

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_

Hearing the whip crack up yet again, Yugi braced himself. When the whip came down onto his back, opening his flesh even more, Yugi couldn't stand it anymore. His eyes closing, Yugi felt himself falling forward, somewhat now bracing himself for the hard crash that was to come.

But there was no crash.

Blinking a little bit, Yugi turned his head and was faced with Yami looking sweetly down on him.

"Don't worry Yugi, I promise that you're safe now, I promise…" and that were the last words Yugi hear before he fell into unconsciousness.

Seeing that Yugi had fallen into unconsicousness, Yami looked up at the two guards with much anger in his eyes.

"So tell me, were you doing this under Teana's orders?" Yami questioned.

The smaller of the two guards was pushed forward. "Y-yes my prince, it was," he staggered.

Yami's eyes narrowed and he stood up with Yugi in his arms. "I do not want you to obey her orders anymore. For if you do, there will be a severe punishment. Understand?" Yami explained.

"Yes your highness," the two guards said in unison as they bowed down to show that they understood.

"Good." And with that Yami strode out of the room.

-----

Pacing back and forth in the dimly lit hallway, Yami bit his lip. So many thoughts were going through his head. Why did it have to happen to Yugi? It was his fault that Yugi was treated that way. What was Yugi's condition? Was he going to be all right? How did Teana react to when he slapped her? He did not see her expression. Hopefully it would be enough for her to want to leave for good.

The door to his room creaked open and out stepped the palace's elderly healer. He was probably the oldest person in the whole place and Yami loved him for that. When Yami was a little boy, this healer would always be by his side, for some odd reason he was always ill. Yami couldn't imagine life without him.

"How is he Hakim?" Yami asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine with some rest. Try not to touch his back, it's still healing," the healer named Hakim answered in a frail voice.

"Thank you Hakim, I don't know what I would do without you," Yami smiled gently.

"It's all in the job my boy," Hakim said with a chuckle, "now go get some rest, you deserve it," Hakim gestured with a smile.

When Hakim was out of sight, Yami cautiously creaked open the door to his room and carefully closed it behind him so that Yugi wouldn't wake up.

Slowly walking over to the bedside, Yami kneeled down and put his arms up upon the bed and rested his chin upon them. Looking at Yugi with the help of the candle light Yami put on a small smile and put one hand up to Yugi's now clean face.

"So beautiful…" Yami whispered to himself, making small circles on Yugi's cheek. Finding the opportunity to say things that he had wanted to say earlier today, Yami started to ramble.

"You know Yugi, the reason that I wanted you to stay is because you lighten my day, you are innocent and…very cute. You seem like an angel to me, an angel that can play wonderful pieces of music on the ney. And I admire that, I really do," Yami paused. What if someone was watching him? What if Teana was watching him?

Turning around to make sure that his thoughts weren't a reality; there was no one in the doorway watching him. Turning back around to Yugi, Yami continued, "And I really hope you stay Yugi, please don't leave me in this hell hole with Teana…Yugi, I-I…care about you," Yami said, not saying what he wanted to say, all the while blushing a little bit, forgetting that Yugi was asleep.

Sighing, knowing that Yugi wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Yami sadly walked out of the room after blowing the candle out.

But unknown to Yami, Yugi was a light sleeper, and therefore, heard everything.

-----

**DG: Okay, I know that most of you people will be angry with me, but just remember, there was somewhat a happy ending to this chapter, right? Whatever. (Goes to hide from readers that will throw tomatoes) Well, please R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Groaning, Yugi turned over onto his back. Within seconds, Yugi's eyes shot open and then he rolled back over.

'_What's with my back?'_ Yugi wondered, wincing a little, all the while feeling bandages wrapped around his torso.

Blinking, Yugi tried to remember the happenings of the previous evening. After a couple minutes, memories started to flood back in.

Tears threatening to come, Yugi blinked them away when the door started to open.

Putting his head down, so that hopefully whoever it was would still think he was asleep, Yugi peeked out to see that Yami walked in and sat at the end of the bed. Now he could see that this was the prince's room.

Watching the prince out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw Yami drop his head into his hands and mutter, "still not up yet."

Feeling Yami get up, Yugi scooted out of the covers a little, guessing that Yami was taking his leave. Shutting his eyes for a moment and then reopening them, he was met with crimson eyes staring right back at him. Trying not to jump, Yugi carefully scooted back from the prince as if he were poisonous.

"I see that you're awake," Yami spoke, straightening up.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "And I see that you can state the obvious," he spat back.

Yami didn't seem fazed by the statement. "Why the attitude?"

Yugi had the perfect explanation. "Well for one, if you never made me stay here, I wouldn't have these horrible wounds on my back. You should know how to keep track of your fiancé."

Yami's eyes seemed to soften a little. "But Yugi, I didn't know that she'd go that far. I didn't even know that she moved into that room in the first place," Yami explained.

Yugi's face softened, and he thought. "But why would you let her do that?" Yugi asked, trying to sit up.

Seeing Yugi struggle to sit up, Yami gently placed a hand under Yugi's back where it wasn't bandaged up, and grabbed Yugi's far hand. "Here, I'll help you up," he said softly, smiling when he saw Yugi blush a little.

Once Yugi was leaning up against the headboard, Yami started, "I do try to control her, but if I try to do anything, she'll call for one of the priests and start to cry and make up a stupid excuse. But what I don't get is why they don't send her away. Nobody likes her, so why not send her away?"

Yami started to tell Yugi every thing about Teana, how she picks on the servants and always gets her way.

"What did you do to her last night?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

Yami smirked. "I slapped her across the face. She deserved it for what she did to you," Yami explained, "but I haven't seen her all day."

"Do you think that she moved back to where ever she came from?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

Yami smiled. "If she did, the priests would have probably started to complain to me, and more than likely scold me for driving her away," Yami started, then switched to another voice that sounded very elderly, "do you know what you have done? Now you could never be pharaoh of Egypt! What a disgrace, what a disgrace…"

Yugi laughed at Yami's imitation. "So she's only here so that you can be pharaoh?"

"Yup. I have to marry her and all that crap. I don't see why it has to be this way," Yami said, his mood going downward.

An awkward silence consuming the two, Yami stood up from the bed and asked, "Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

"Ah, sure." Yugi replied.

Leaving the room, Yami hurried down the hall to fetch some food. Usually he would ask a servant to do what he wanted, but for Yugi, he would do it himself.

-----

"And that's what happened," Teana sobbed to Shimon, all the while showing him the red mark on her cheek.

"Are you completely sure Teana?" Shimon asked, hoping that none of this was all a lie.

"Positive." Teana sniffled.

"Well then, you run along then and I'll have a word with Yami." Shimon ushered her out of the room.

'_What am I going to do with you now Yami?'_ Shimon thought, shaking his head.

-----

"Here you go Yugi," Yami said softly as he handed a plateful of exotic fruits to Yugi.

Taking the plate Yugi started to eat hungrily.

"I see that you are really hungry." Yami laughed.

Yugi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I still see that you like to state the obvious."

After a couple minutes, Yugi cleared the plate, and all that was left was a couple of pits.

Putting the plate on the nightstand beside him, Yugi lay back against the headboard.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I could walk around instead of sitting in a bed for the rest of the day?"

Yami seemed to have worry painted on his face. "But, your back…are you sure you want to walk around? Are you sure that you're up to it?" Yami asked.

"I think I can handle it Yami." Yugi smiled. "Here, help me out," Yugi said, slowly turning his body so that his legs could swing over the side of the bed.

Blushing, Yami turned his head and put his hand on the small of Yugi's back and took one of his hands and helped Yugi stand up. Once Yugi was on both feet, he seemed to be fine.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Yami asked, worry still clear in his voice.

"I'm sure." Yugi slightly blushed as he took a couple steps forward. "See? I can walk perfectly fine. There's no need to worry."

"Oh, okay," Yami muttered, feeling really stupid.

-----

"High Priest Seto, have you seen the prince anywhere?" Shimon asked, rushing into the room.

Looking up from his scroll, Seto scowled. "I'll go find him."

And with that, he left the room.

-----

"Wait-play that again."

"Which one?"

"The one that you just played."

"Oh."

Taking a breath, Yugi started to freely play the notes of the song. After a couple minutes passed, the song came to a close, only making the prince want more.

"What was the name of that song again?" Yami wanted to know.

"Ah…I think it was Wonderful Tune," Yugi thought.

"Why is it named that?" Yami asked, dipping his feet into the small pool of water.

"I don't know. I think that it was named over a hundred years ago or something like that. That's what my instructor told me," Yugi explained, leaning back on his arms.

With nothing more to say, the two just sat there. Suddenly, shuffling feet came from behind and immediately stopped.

"My prince, we need to have a word with you," came the high priest's voice.

"Why?" Yami asked in a bored tone.

"Please Yami, it's very important," Shimon's voice ushered.

"Alright," Yami agreed, with a strange feeling in his gut. Then, "will you be okay here Yugi? I'll be right back."

Yugi looked up from his ney. "I'll be fine."

With a final nod, Yami, Shimon, and Seto left.

-----

**DG: Okay, here's the sixth chapter. Hope it was entertaining! Please R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Another piece of furniture crashed to the floor, sending clay-made pots and dishes shattering. Then, a feminine shout was heard.

Rubbing her cheek again, Teana looked outside. It was just after midday, and the city below was bustling as usual.

'_I have to think of something to get rid of that little runt,'_ Teana thought as she started pacing again.

A couple minutes later, no ideas came forward.

'_Hopefully my excuse will do something…but if not…aha!' _

An idea slowly making its way to a full proof plan Teana smirked. Grabbing a shawl, and a small bagful of gold coins, Teana made her way out of the room and started heading towards the dungeons.

-----

"Yami, you need to explain yourself," Shimon demanded.

"Explain what?" Yami asked, not really getting the situation.

Shimon sighed. "Earlier today, Teana brought up the subject that you demanded her to leave the palace, or else you'd throw her out onto the street, and if not that, into the dungeons," Shimon started, his eyes narrowing a little, "then she said that she refused, and then you slapped her!"

Shimon paused then, "and she said something about a boy staying here, that was supposedly breaking you two up!"

Yami blinked, and then growled deep in his throat. Swallowing his anger so that he wouldn't unleash it to Shimon and Seto, Yami simply answered, "I did no such thing. I never asked her to leave, and that boy that is staying with us is certainly _not_ breaking us up!" Yami half-lied.

"But did you slap Teana?" Seto spoke up.

"Yes." Yami smiled. Hopefully they wouldn't ask why.

The two seemed to accept the answer, but then asked, "Who is this boy that is staying with us?"

Yami tilted his head for a second, and then replied, "He is one of my childhood friends."

"But I never knew him," Shimon asked him. Then he turned to Seto, "did you know him?"

Seto merely shook his head.

"You're talking about that boy that was with you near the small pool, right?" Shimon asked.

Yami nodded.

"Were did you meet him?" Shimon wanted to know.

Yami truthfully told them that Yugi was part of the orchestra that came a while ago. And that they knew each other because Yugi used to live in the village and whenever he and his father would go out, Yugi and himself would always meet up. That is, until Yugi joined the orchestra a couple of years ago.

"Hm. Interesting story. You sure that it is all true prince?" Seto asked, not fully convinced.

"Positive," Yami somewhat lied.

Shimon stayed silent for a moment, most likely trying to believe the story. It seemed that he did. "Anyhow, you should know better than to do such things to Teana. It's positively a disgrace to the royal family, and to yourself. Do you know what most people would think of you if they knew that you slapped your fiancé?" Shimon seemed to start rambling at that moment, so Yami took the advantage to take his leave. As did Seto.

'_Things will never change,'_ Yami chuckled to himself.

-----

Pulling the shawl closer to her body, Teana shivered.

'They seriously have to put some kind of heat in here…' 

She soon came to the two large double doors that led to the dungeon. Grasping the handle, Teana pulled back and stepped into the dark and dank tunnel.

'_Ew! What a horrible smell!' _

Pinching her nose with her fingers, Teana proceeded down the tunnel, until she came to yet another set of double doors, but this time had two soldiers guarding it.

"State your business," one of them huffed.

"I need to speak to one of the prisoners," Teana expounded.

"Which one?" the other soldier asked.

"The one that almost doomed two villages to destruction," Teana stated.

The two soldiers looked at each other, both wondering why this girl had to talk to that certain prisoner. Seeing that she could possibly do no harm, they stepped out of the way.

"Thank you," Teana muttered as she pulled open the doors and stepped into the actual dungeon. But before she could start going any further, one of the soldiers shouted, "The prisoner you wish to speak with is in cell 67!"

Now knowing where to go, Teana smirked to herself as she made her way passed many cells.

-----

Getting tired of leaning on his arms, Yugi sat up, feeling a little pain. Pushing the pain away, Yugi thought things over again, all the while setting his ney down and dipping his toes into the water.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Yugi didn't dare turn around; otherwise he'd probably hurt his back some more. He had learned that from earlier.

"Hello Yugi, hope I didn't take too long," came Yami's voice.

Seeing Yami sit beside him, Yugi smiled. "You didn't take that long. Just enough to make me bored."

Yami smiled. He was really glad that Yugi was here. He wouldn't have a clue what he'd be doing if Yugi weren't here. Or maybe he did…ugh.

"What did those two want anyway?" Yugi asked, pulling his toes out of the water.

"Ah, it was nothing really. Just stupid stuff," Yami replied.

-----

"And what good would this have on my life?" the prisoner asked.

Teana smirked. "Since I am the prince's fiancé, I'll be marrying him in a couple weeks and that will give me power," then she paused and her smirk deepened. "Then I'll kill him, and then you and I can share the power after that."

The prisoner stayed silent for a moment, before smiling in the shadows. "Sounds like a plan to me," the prisoner agreed as Teana put the bag full of gold into his hands.

"I'll let you out in a week."

-----

**SS: Cliffhanger! Hope you like chapter seven! Please R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Muttering a thank you to the soldiers yet again for a certain cell number, Teana made her way back into the dank dungeon.

"103…104…105…106…107!" Teana muttered under her breath as she counted the cell's numbers as she made her way down the hall.

Unlocking the cell, Teana walked in and spotted the prisoner sitting in the shadows near the back. The prisoner looked up, but then looked back down, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"You do know that little girls like you shouldn't be in here, right?" the prisoner asked chuckling.

Teana frowned. "Enough with the jokes, I need your help with something that could change your life forever."

"I'm already on the death row, what else could change my life?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing.

Teana didn't say anything; she just threw another bag of gold to the floor, the bag reaching the man's feet.

The prisoner took the small bag and opened it up, revealing the gold inside. Making sure that it wasn't fake, the man inspected it, and then smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

-Three Days Later-

Holding tightly onto Yugi's hand, Yami led the smaller boy through the hallway. By now, Yugi's back had mostly healed from the incident, and Yugi seemed to be warming up to Yami more and more.

"Where are we going again?" Yugi laughed as he tried to see through the blindfold Yami had put around his eyes only moments ago.

"For the fifth time Yugi, it's a surprise," Yami replied playfully.

Making a right turn, Yugi tried to keep his balance for Yami had turned rather sharply. "Slower Yami."

"Sorry. There's only one more turn, it should be to the right," Yami said a little distracted, trying to not knock into a pot or something.

A few seconds later, the two made the right turn that Yami had warned about, and then they came to a stop.

"Can I take off this blindfold yet?" Yugi asked, getting impatient.

"Not yet," came Yami's answer.

Yugi felt Yami's grip loosen up and felt Yami leave for a moment, but came right back. Then he found himself moving forward again.

"Now?" Yugi asked, his foot starting to tap repeatedly.

Yami hesitated before smiling. "Okay, now you can take it off."

Fidgeting for a few seconds to find the knot, Yugi undid the blindfold and nearly gasped at the sight before him. Nighttime covering the sky fully, the moon full, and stars twinkling brightly, Yugi couldn't help but smile brightly. On either side of him were exotic flowers of all kinds, each with a different scent. And in the distance were a couple pyramids, gleaming a dull white from the moonlight.

Yugi knew that they weren't in the gardens, but they were on some sort of balcony. They weren't quite overlooking the village, but a couple faint lights were visible.

"Do you like it?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life! Thank you Yami, thank you!" Yugi practically shouted.

Yami smiled. "You're welcome…" Yami purred as he leaned down and swiftly grabbed Yugi's chin as his lips swept over Yugi's.

Yami could feel Yugi give in willingly, so Yami decided to go a little further. Gently biting on Yugi's bottom lip, Yami once again felt Yugi open up. Slipping his tongue in Yami then explored. Yami noted that Yugi tasted like a mixture of exotic fruits.

Moaning, Yugi slipped his arms up around Yami's neck, and in the process, pulling the prince down some more. A couple minutes passed and the two sadly parted for air. Both with sweat upon their brow, the two were satisfied.

(A/N: Sorry if that totally sucked!)

Feeling that words would shatter the moment, Yami carefully picked Yugi up in a bridle like fashion, and carried him over to a nearby bench. Sitting down with Yugi still in his arms, Yami nuzzled his head into Yugi's neck, making his look-a-like moan yet again.

A couple minutes passed and Yugi leaned his head back against Yami's chest. "Thank you…" he murmured as he looked out into the distance.

Not too far away, a certain fiancé watched the two sitting close to each other in a loving embrace.

"I. Will. Kill. You."

-----

Closing up yet another scroll, High Priest Seto sighed. Unfortunately, today was another day when he had to read through about forty scrolls. Why, he still really didn't have a clue. Most of the scrolls were about Egypt's government, and what the village needed most of and less of.

"Yami should be the one to read these, he's the upcoming pharaoh," Seto grumbled.

"What should I do Seto?" came the prince's voice.

Turning around, Seto growled low in his throat. _'Why now?'_

"You should be the one to read all these scrolls, not me. That's all," Seto explained.

Looking directly at Yami, Seto immediately noticed that boy again. What was his name again? Oh right, Yugi. This Yugi seemed to follow Yami everywhere he went, like a dog. Somehow, Seto didn't like Yugi. Not that he seemed dangerous or something, but he seemed to corrupt conflicts often.

"But I've already read all those scrolls Seto." Yami's voice jolted Seto out of his thoughts.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What are the subjects then?" Seto asked, slightly smirking when he saw a blank expression on his cousin's face.

"They're just about the government and what more or less the village needs," Yami simply stated, smiling when his cousin's eye twitched in annoyance.

Noticing that Seto was beginning to look like he was about to burst out from frustration, Yami smiled sheepishly and grabbed Yugi's wrist and ran out of the room.

"Hooligans," Seto huffed as he took out yet another scroll.

-----

"Do we have a deal?" Teana smirked.

"Of course, how couldn't anyone accept this offer," the prisoner in cell 31 agreed.

Pulling her shawl closer to her body, Teana threw the bag of gold down to the prisoner. "I'll let you out in two days, maybe three," she whispered, making sure that the soldiers didn't overhear her.

Making her way back to the double doors, Teana was suddenly stopped by the soldier. "May I ask what you were doing?"

Teana smiled sweetly. "I'm just trying to teach three prisoners the value of being good in the world, and to think over what exactly they had done to screw up their now miserable lives. Hopefully my pep talks have changed their ways," she explained, batting her eyelashes, looking very innocent.

The soldier seemed to take the bait and blushed at Teana. "Just wondering, you may go now."

-----

"Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami said in a sweet voice that made Yugi blush.

"Is your cousin Seto always that cold?" Yugi asked, hoping that Yami wouldn't take that in the wrong way.

"You don't even know the half of it. He's been like that since he was born. I've never really seen him happy, more or less smile either…" Yami answered, looking back at childhood memories.

Deciding to drop the subject, Yugi fumbled with his ney again as Yami seemed to be still stuck in the past. Playing a simple scale, Yugi let out a sigh. How he wished he could see his friends again. Did they miss him at all? He certainly did.

Playing another scale, Yugi went up an octave and then back down to a lower octave. Leaning against the wall, Yugi looked over his shoulder to see the town bustling like usual. The palace gates were opening, probably letting in merchants and such in to receive money sooner or later for giving their goods away.

'_Where is my group anyway…?'_ Yugi asked himself, starting to look at the dunes that were much farther away.

Feeling a presence near him, Yugi turned away from the window to see Yami smiling at him. Yami then gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Yugi sighed. "Just my group. Wondering were they are and if my friends miss me or not."

Yami frowned. "Wherever they are Yugi, I bet that they all miss you," Yami said reassuringly.

Yugi smiled softly, then remembered that it was all of Yami's fault in the first place that he wasn't with his group. Yugi's smile faded away a little, he didn't feel like getting mad at Yami again. He'd already been through all of that.

Leaning his head upon Yami's shoulder, Yugi whispered, "Thanks Yami, that helps a lot."

-----

**SS: I know, that scene with Seto was kinda random and pointless…or was it? Hehe. Anyway, please read and review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami groaned and put his head into his hands in frustration. The tailor was getting awfully annoying at this point, chucking wedding garbs at him left and right. The tailor wouldn't stop ranting on and on of what Yami had already heard from Shimon. And the tailor seemed to be getting irritated more and more at the prince's actions.

The tailor knew very well that the prince didn't want to be here in the first place. He also realized that the prince wasn't too excited about his wedding arrangements. Plus, the wedding was to be in less than a week, and that was starting to stress the prince out too.

"Please my prince, just try on this last one. If it doesn't work, you can just come back tomorrow," the tailor pleaded, offering one last outfit to the prince.

Yami looked up at the middle-aged tailor, who was offering him yet another wedding garb. "Fine," he gruffly stated, grabbing at the articles of clothing.

Quickly changing behind a curtain on the other side of the room, Yami tied all of the laces together and stepped out so that the tailor could look him over.

"Hm…it looks like it fits you…does it feel okay?" the tailor asked, fixing a couple of stitches.

"It's fine…" Yami said, he attention going elsewhere.

Finishing up a couple more stitches, the tailor stepped back and admired his work. "What do you say…?"

'_I say that it itches, is extremely tight, and I just want to get the hell out of here!'_ Yami shouted in his mind, slightly amused. "This will do, I'll be off now."

Going back and changing into his other clothes, and throwing the wedding garbs back at the tailor, Yami rushed out of the room. How he wished that the palace didn't have a personal tailor sometimes…

When Yami just passed the throne room, he heard a loud yell from around the corner. Curious of what Teana was screaming about this time, Yami crept up and peered around the corner to see what was going on.

"Get up you servants! What do you think you are doing, carelessly dropping those pots on the ground!" he heard Teana yell. "You both deserver at least thirty lashes for committing such a crime!"

'_You're going too far Teana…'_ Yami thought as he stepped around the corner.

"You two stay here, while I get a guard so that you can serve your punishment. And if you dare move while I'm gone, you'll regret it, you two pieces of shi-ah! Yami! What a pleasant surprise!" Teana turned around to be face to face with her fiancé.

Yami's eyes narrowed, and Teana held back a flinch. "What did these two do to deserve such punishment?"

"T-they broke at least four priceless pots Yami! They should be punished!" Teana begged, going into innocent mode.

Yami stepped forward, causing Teana to step back. "That Teana is an unnecessary punishment. And I herby order all whippings to not go forward unless I allow it."

Yami looked over Teana's shoulder to see the two servants bowing with all their thanks to him. "You two. Just clean up this mess and get on with your other chores." The two servants bowed again and scooped up all of the pieces of pottery into their hand and quickly left.

Seeing that Teana didn't have anything more to say, Yami started to take his leave. "Wait!" he heard Teana cry out as he felt her grasp his arm.

"What Teana?" Yami tried not to growl.

"About that new order…when we become married, does that order go to me too?" Teana asked hopefully.

Yami's eyes narrowed yet again. He just couldn't take it anymore. "You know what Teana? I just can't bare your presence anymore. You will _not_ be sharing the crown, you will _not_ have any power, and you will _not_ be married to me!" he burst out. "You've been the biggest pain in my whole life! You are the most idiotic person I've ever met! Now, if you'll be so kind as to, get. Out. Of. My. Palace," Yami stated, his voice reaching dangerous levels.

"But-" 

"No. I won't take any of your pathetic excuses anymore. Go on, tell the priests what I have said, I'll have to rule this country sooner or later. You've been a pain in the ass to some, namely me. I want you gone. Now, get out!" Yami yelled.

Teana's eyes seemed to well up with tears that were threatening to fall, and while covering her face with one hand, she pushed Yami aside as she ran down the hall.

"Good riddance," Yami muttered under his breath.

Making sure that Yami was out of sight, Teana stopped and wiped her fake tears away and smiled. "You _will_ marry me Yami dear, I _will _share the crown, and I _will_ have _all _of your power over this country…"

-----

Yami slammed the door of his room and groaned as he walked in and flopped onto his bed, eyeing Yugi every once and a while who was yet again looking out over the village.

"Is everything alright?" he heard Yugi ask in a small voice.

"Sort of…" Yami replied. "The tailor's annoying, Teana doesn't know what punishment is necessary, and I'm not getting married anymore!"

Yugi turned around. "You must be relieved!" he exclaimed.

"Thank the Gods," Yami half moaned.

Feeling the prince's depression, Yugi hopped off the balcony's railing and grabbed his ney. Making his way over to the miserable prince, Yugi sat down and started to play Yami's favorite tune.

Halfway through the tune, Yami's head lifted up, and scooted over to where Yugi was sitting. Yami then gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek, and Yugi didn't seem fazed by it, and nonetheless still played the tune.

"You bring light to me everyday Yugi…even when I'm not in the best of moods…thank you," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

-----

"Alright, you two take the little runt, and you need to come with me. You two, when you get the runt, bring him here and lock him up. The soldiers shouldn't wake up until tomorrow evening with the spell I hit them with earlier," Teana explained. "Does everyone know their posts?" she asked.

The three prisoners nodded and then the group was soon walking out of the dungeon. The smaller of the three prisoners stayed with Teana as instructed, while the other two went off in another direction, somewhat disappearing into the darkness.

With the prisoner from cell 67 following close behind. Suddenly stopping at a corner, Teana looked left to right, to see if any of the guards or priests were in sight. Seeing that it was clear, she then took a right turn and into the weaponry room.

Shuffling around the room, looking for the weapon that she desired, Teana found the items that she was looking for. "Here, take these knives and swords. They should be enough for you to do your thing," she smiled evilly.

"What quality are these? I want to make sure that I can do my job thoroughly, and without any difficulties," the prisoner asked, eyeing the weapons.

"The best quality that you'd ever find in this country," Teana expounded as she wrapped up some other items so that the two other prisoners could do what they were told.

Making sure that the weapons where wrapped up so that no one would suspect something was going on, Teana instructed, "you stay here until I come back, I need to give these to the other two."

The prisoner nodded, fully understanding.

-Four days Later-

Yugi packed all of the belongings that he had into a small bag. All that he really had was some pocket change, some clothes, and his instrument. In three days he would be leaving the palace and rejoining his musical group. He was happy that he was leaving, and yet he was sad that he would be leaving the palace. He would be able to see his friends, Ryou, Jonouchi, and Honda. But he would be leaving Yami also…he didn't know what to do.

Maybe he could ask to stay an extra day or two, but then that would probably throw off the whole orchestra schedule. And he couldn't possibly ask Yami to come travel with him; he would have a country to rule.

Putting his ney into the small bag, Yugi tied the bag up and placed it down on the floor.

Throughout the day, Yami had been doing various things involving the country's government and going into the village to see what the people really needed and such. So that meant that Yugi had been wandering the palace the whole day.

By the time the Ra had started to set, Yugi walked back into Yami's room and sat on the balcony's rail. He found himself here quite often, although he wasn't living in the palace that long. Seeing some of the troops had started going through the palace's gates, Yugi guessed that Yami was coming back now. Happiness exploding in him, Yugi jumped off the railing and started to walk to the main entrance to greet the prince.

Although he didn't get too far when two pairs of hands grabbed him and knocked him out.

-----

**SS: Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. Anyway, hope that the cliffhanger isn't too evil…please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Warning: Blood, Violence **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"I can't believe that we have to watch over a stupid little kid like this…"

"He's not even awake yet, and it's been two days already!"

Yugi slowly awakened to the voices around him. Opening his eyes, Yugi wearily looked around the room that he was in. Unfortunately, Yugi found that he was in one of the dungeon's cells. Yugi found one shackle around his ankle that led to the wall when he looked down. Why on earth was he in here? Who were these two people? Where was Yami? 

Yugi thought of these questions, until one of the men in front of his cell realized that he was awake.

"Heh, so the little runt finally woke up, did he?" the man on the left chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" Yugi asked as he tried to stand up but to no avail.

"You'll find out later tonight," the second man answered.

Yugi sighed. He at least wanted to know who was behind all of this. "Who is doing this?"

"Like I said. You'll find out tonight," the man retorted. "Now shut up, or you will regret it."

Seeing that something bad could happen if he didn't keep his mouth shut, Yugi leaned back into the wall, and tried to think of some ways as to why he was here.

It felt like hours before the men named Marik and Ammon had taken his shackle off and dragged him outside his cell. This time, Yugi was deeply frightened as to what these two were capable of. He had learned that these two were not the people to mess with. Marik was an assassin form a foreign country, and Ammon used to be part of a group that went around Egypt committing crimes that Yugi never even knew existed.

As the two men hauled Yugi out of the dungeon, they made their way through some double doors; Yugi was met with two of the soldiers on the ground, completely motionless.

"Are they…?" Yugi began to question the state of the two soldiers.

"Dead? Why yes, they are. Now if you don't shut up, you'll end up just like them!" the one named Ammon sneered, roughly pushing Yugi ahead to their destination.

Once the trio came up to yet another set of double doors, they entered quickly, and then took a sharp right. Yugi noticed that this place seemed even worse than the dungeon he was previously in. This place was dark and damp and covered in mold. But what horrified Yugi the most was when he noticed blood streaked across the walls, and some skulls that were lying around.

"You can drop him here," came a familiar voice.

Yugi looked around to find the voice, but before he could go any further, he was roughly dropped to the ground and then he found himself being pulled forward by some sort of force.

Once Yugi stopped sliding forward, he could see a figure in front of him, but still couldn't see the person's face to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"What do you want from me?" Yugi demanded, gathering up all of the courage he could muster.

The figure moved closer and now Yugi could see that it was in fact a woman he was talking to. "I don't want anything from you. I just want you gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Yugi asked, becoming more and more frightened with each passing moment.

The woman snorted. "Are you stupid or something? I want you dead. Gone. Not existing anymore. Got it yet?" the woman sounded irritated now.

Yugi couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled, seeing that Yugi had finally realized what she wanted. "…Teana."

Yugi didn't gasp out or anything. Now he was puzzled. Why would Teana want him dead? Did it have something to do with Yami saying that there was going to be no…

"Wedding!" Yugi blurted out, now starting to realize what Teana was planning.

Teana was dazed for a moment by why Yugi had just shouted 'wedding', but decided to go to the next phase of her plan. "You two," she motioned for Marik and Ammon to come forward. "Take these," she then threw a couple of knives and other weapons their way, "Do whatever you want with him. Just don't kill him…yet." 

Yugi turned around to see that Ammon and Marik were looking devilishly at their newfound weapons. Yugi didn't want to think of what they could do with them.

Teana stepped around a stunned Yugi and simply waved her hand, motioning the two prisoners to come forward now. When Teana closed the doors behind her and took about five steps forward, only then did she hear a satisfying scream.

-----

Yami paced around behind Seto.

"Are you sure you didn't see Yugi leave?" Yami asked again.

"I'm positive. If Yugi had left, he most likely would've taken his belongings with him. Plus, we would have been notified that his musical group had arrived," Seto said, trying to end the conversation.

Yami sat down beside his cousin. "But…then were would have he gone for two days?"

"Maybe he's lost in this oversized palace…" Seto mumbled to himself.

Yami put his hands in his head. "Where would he go…?" he whispered to himself.

Just then a servant came in, and bowed. "My prince, what colors do you wish the throne room be decorated in?"

"None. There is not to be a wedding. Off now," Yami spoke, now expecting Seto just pounce on his last statement.

The servant bowed again and then left the room. Then, as if on cue, Yami's prediction came true.

"What do you mean 'no wedding'? You won't be able to gain the crown if you don't marry. All of Egypt will be without a ruler! Egypt would be powerless!" Seto exclaimed.

Yami wasn't too sure if he should be worried about his cousin's complaints, or his cousin's strange outburst.

"Oh Seto, you know that I was my father's only heir. I would have to become Pharaoh sooner or later. I never even wanted a wedding in the first place. And what made that even worse was that Teana just had to be the one I married," Yami explained, watching as Seto's face soon formed into a scowl.

"Do you have any idea how long we planned this? And now you're telling me that there's going to be no wedding about a day before it actually would happen?" Seto asked.

"Yes, I know how long you all _painfully_ planned my wedding day. It was just that Teana was always ruthless to everyone, besides all of the priests and myself. She was the most annoying _thing_ that I had ever met. And the fact that she's a complete idiot!" Yami explained, hoping that this would convince Seto otherwise.

"When did you decide this?" Seto asked.

"About two days ago I informed Teana…wait! Did you see Teana leave the palace?" Yami asked, standing up in the process.

"No…why?" Seto asked getting bored again.

"I told her to leave the palace…she might be up to something. I need to see Mahado," Yami said, rushing out of the room.

As he ran from hallway to hallway, Yami finally came to Mahado's room.

"Mahado…? Mahado!"

Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him, Mahado was lying on the floor unconscious and somewhat frozen. Walking over to his friend, Yami made sure that the spell caster was still breathing and luckily he was. Suddenly noticing the aura in the room, Yami then realized that Mahado was put under a spell of some sort.

Feeling the urge to see if the other priests were all right, Yami soon found that Akunadin, Isis, Karim, and Shada were all suffering the same spell that was put on Mahado.

'_Shimon, Seto.'_ Yami reminded himself.

Yami rushed to the part of the palace that his elderly visor usually was and found him frozen and unconscious as well.

'_What's going on?'_

Going back to where he last saw Seto, Yami arrived just in time to see Seto moving freely as he last saw him. "Seto…all of the priests are…under some sort of spell…" the prince panted as he entered through the doorway.

"What do you mean Yami? Is this one of your tricks again?" Seto asked, unsure if he should believe Yami's statement.

Yami soon caught his breath and started over again. "Someone cast one of Mahado's spells. All of the priests, including Shimon are unconscious, except you and I, Seto."

"Hn. Whatever spell it is, it'll wear off in a couple hours," Seto stated, accepting his cousin's claim. "But who would want to do such a thing?"

Seto didn't realize it, but his highness had left the room for some odd reason. "Good luck."

-----

Yugi cried out again as yet another knife dug into his skin, causing blood to ooze out and drip to the floor. It seemed like hours these two were doing this.

Ever since that bitch Teana had left, Marik and Ammon had immediately grabbed Yugi from the armpits, dragged him over to the nearest wall and with the help of some old shackles, trapped Yugi on the wall. From then on, it was hell for Yugi.

Yugi let some more tears fall freely down his face as he felt a knife enter somewhere on his back. Yugi once again heard Marik's maniacal laugh fill the room at his petty attempts to fight back when he obviously couldn't, and the fact that he was crying out ever so often now.

Feeling that he was going to pass out at any moment now from so much blood loss, Yugi felt something even sharper than any knife scrap at his arms, legs, back and chest. As another scream was ripped from Yugi's throat, Yugi's vision started to become slightly blurry, and his head was starting to swim.

Feeling that blood was coming out even faster now, no thanks to the new cuts that were formed, Yugi started to see that his vision was getting darker and darker. Yugi bit his lip to try to not cry out as Ammon put the new weapon to his face and sliced his cheek open, letting blood seep down, but Yugi couldn't hold in his scream.

Now Yugi knew that he was going to pass out at any moment, for he couldn't see a thing in front of himself, and that he felt his eyes drooping. Within seconds, Yugi had lost consciousness.

-----

Yami dashed down hall to his former fiancé's room. Once he arrived, he cursed under his breath, seeing that she did not do as he ordered her to do two days earlier. He had a feeling that she was doing something behind his back.

Seeing now that he had to find Yugi, and now Teana, Yami continued his search.

Yami didn't know why he had come to the area where the dungeons are, but he had a feeling that he needed to. He had been hearing some distant screams for some time now, but just a couple of minutes ago, the screams had stopped.

Shivering when he started to come closer to the dungeon's double doors, Yami stepped back when he saw the two dead bodies of some of his soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?" Yami wondered out loud.

Turning on his heel to look elsewhere, Yami made his way out of the dungeon area. Passing a nearby room, the prince didn't notice a figure come out behind him.

-----

The prisoner looked at his knife yet again, wondering when his highness would pass by. He didn't know how long how he had been waiting, but it seemed like hours when the annoying bitch had told him to stay here. He didn't really want to work for her, but with many pounds of gold on the line, it would all turn out fine in the end.

The prisoner put the knife away and took out the potion he was given. The girl had said that when he would give it to the prince, it would knock him out cold in about two seconds.

Smirking, the white haired prisoner carefully tucked the potion away when he heard rushed footsteps coming his way.

'_Hello prince.'_

Just as expected, the prince dashed by and then the prisoner sprung into action. Slipping out of the room quickly and quietly, the prisoner started to run towards the prince and finally catching up as he grabbed the back of the prince's shirt.

The prince turned around in surprise and his eyes went wide. "Bakura! What are you doing here! What are you-"

The prince was cut short for the prisoner known as Bakura had taken out the potion and shoved the liquid down the prince's throat. As expected, the prince had fallen unconscious.

-----

**SS: Here's chapter 10 for ya! Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami woke up to the smell of something unknown to him. Groggily opening his eyes, he was met with Bakura half smirking at him. That's when Yami noticed that his hands were tied behind his back.

"What do you want Bakura!" Yami spat when all of his senses came back to him.

Bakura frowned. "I've done nothing you ungrateful little piece of-"

"That'll be enough Bakura," a feminine voice called out. "I can handle him."

Bakura shut his mouth, and then growled as he stood up and backed away from the prince. Within a second, the girl named Teana walked in beside him.

Yami wasn't shocked. He knew Teana was up to something the minute he had found out that she hadn't left the palace when he clearly ordered her to. He tried to twist out of the rope that held his wrists together.

Teana seemed to notice this, and simply spat, "no need to try Yami dear, there's a spell on the rope to prevent escape."

Yami growled, and stopped struggling, trying to figure out where she had learnt so many spells. "Where's Yugi? Why are the priests frozen? What do you want?"

Teana raised an eyebrow as she walked over to her fiancé. "Why, so many questions Yami. I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one, not me," she stated innocently. "Well, I guess that the tables have turned, haven't they?" she said. Her voice was filled with pure anger and hate.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I'll ask again. What do you want?" His voice was dripping with venom.

Teana smirked. "Easy. When you and I get married, we will share the power that is put over Egypt. And I want that power."

"But what does this have to do with Yugi?"

Teana scowled this time. "When your little 'Yugi' came in from that orchestra, I noticed that there was a relationship between you two, and it needed to be put to an end. And of course, I knew that you'd call off the wedding for that little brat, and so now here's the real deal that I have for you."

Yami raised an eyebrow, but asked his next question. "Why are the priests frozen with a spell?"

"All in due time sweetie," Teana said as she kissed Yami lightly on the cheek. "As for the deal, if you say that the wedding will still be on tomorrow, and we actually get married, I'll return your little brat unharmed."

When Teana said the word 'unharmed' Yami looked over her shoulder to see Bakura sniggering. He knew something was up. "Yugi's hurt, isn't he?" Yami blurted out, starting to struggle again.

"Very well, I may have lied about that, but I promise that he won't be hurt anymore than he is now," Teana said, placing another small kiss upon Yami's lips. "Can you promise me that dear?"

Yami licked his lips, trying to get Teana's taste off his lips. Thinking about that promise made Yami think twice before saying his answer. "Fine, the wedding will go to plan as it was before. I promise. Just don't hurt Yugi anymore, please," Yami somewhat begged.

Teana smirked. "Alright, just don't break that promise."

Trying to ignore the sour taste on his lips now, Yami asked for a third time, "Why are the priests frozen? And how do I know that you'll keep your promise?"

Teana stood up and walked over to Bakura. "As for the priest thing, you'll get it by tomorrow. And I'll keep my promise, as long as you keep yours."

With that, Teana and Bakura left the room that was unfamiliar to Yami.

-----

Yugi felt pain all over from the two knives and the mystery weapon had attacked him the previous night. Wait, what day was it? Was his group here already? Were they worried? Had they forgotten that he was still here?

Unfortunately, there were no windows, so Yugi couldn't tell if it had only been a few hours or a whole day since he had passed out.

Slowly and carefully picking himself up from the cold and moldy floor, Yugi groaned in pain. Sitting up against the nearest wall, Yugi studied his bloodied arms. By just seeing that his arms looked like shredded ribbons, Yugi immediately knew that the rest of his body probably looked ten times worse.

Grimacing when his body started to slide down the wall a little, Yugi pulled himself up, earning more pain than before. Yugi then thought things over.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me to fall for Yami…" Yugi mumbled to himself, hating himself for doing something so foolish. "He's the only reason I'm in this state. I should've never came back after the performance that night so long ago…"

Yugi soon started to regret everything he had done with Egypt's prince. He knew well enough that Yami had a fiancé, and he should have just stated that he didn't want to be in the middle of their relationship. Not that they really had one anyway…

Slowly picking himself up from the ground, Yugi slowly made his way to the room's door. When he reached the door, Yugi found that it was locked, as he had suspected. He could also see two figures just outside the door's thick bars. It was probably Marik and Ammon.

Seeing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, Yugi once again, painfully made his way back to a non-moldy wall to lean against. Hopefully he could find sleep with all this pain.

-----

Yami woke up as something hard kicked his side.

Looking up, he noticed that it was one of the prisoners…how had Teana gotten so many prisoners out of the dungeon? How many were out of their cells was the real question, however.

"Get up," the man demanded.

Doing as told, Yami managed to stand up, his wrists still bound together. As the prisoner grabbed his arm with his grubby hand, Yami wanted to shout and use his little shadow magic he had left to blast the prisoner away as he was dragged out of the strange room and down yet another unfamiliar hall. At the end of the hallway, there was a room and Yami's bound was cut, making his wrists free, and then he was suddenly shoved inside of the room, clothes hitting the back of his head as he fell to his knees.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Teana's waiting," the prisoner commanded, as he slammed the door shut and waited.

Yami's first idea was to look for an escape route, but found none. He didn't want to go through with the wedding, and he didn't know what was up Teana's sleeves, for she had done so much already that was unexpected. Picking up the clothes that were thrown at him, Yami unfortunately found them to be his wedding garbs.

Gripping the clothes tightly, Yami quickly undressed and then redressed in the wedding garbs. By the time he was fully clothed, Yami was wearing slightly baggy Egyptian pants that were white, and a white muscle shirt, that was really similar to his regular attire. He had yet to have kohl around his eyes and gold adorning his torso.

Suddenly the door opened and Yami was once again dragged out. He and the prisoner walked around the palace, Yami relieved when they came to the familiar part of the palace. But what puzzled him was that whenever they passed by a servant or priest, they would greet Yami, but not even notice that there was a deadly prisoner in their presence.

Yami was just about to question the prisoner on what was happening, but it was too late when he was pushed into yet another room where, as expected, the kohl was applied to his eyes and golden jewelry nearly made him fall to the floor.

As the servants left the room, Yami also noticed that the prisoner had disappeared as well. Then, Shimon ran into the room.

"My prince, were have you been? We can't hold this ceremony any longer! Please hurry!" the elderly man said, practically dragging Yami out into the gardens.

Once out in the gardens, Yami looked at all of the people that were there waiting for the wedding to start. It looked like Yugi's group had shown up; he had recognized the instructor immediately. All of the priests where present, a couple of other close friends of Yami's and Teana's had shown up, and some other country's rulers that Egypt had good relations with over the years.

Yami spotted Seto with a worried filled face, and his hands were urging his younger cousin to come forward, for the band had started to play. Yami hastily made his way to Shimon, the priest that would unite the prince and Teana together forever.

Yami gulped. _'For Yugi's safety, I will do this,'_ Yami promised himself.

As the music began to die down, Yami straightened up as he took notice that Teana was making her entrance. She was wearing a simple wedding gown. Pure white cloth with gold decorations near the bottom and golden jewelry adorned the upper half of her body. Lastly, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Yami could swear that he saw a murderous look in her eyes.

The music stopped altogether when Teana stopped next to Yami. Yami felt Teana slip one of her hands into his. Yami tried not to jump away at the touch.

Yami suddenly thought back to when his priests were arranging the whole ceremony. Usually, it would just be a party and that the bride would just move all of her belongings into the palace, the priests wanted something special this time. It wasn't just a wedding day; it was also the day where their beloved prince would become Pharaoh.

Ahead of them, Shimon cleared his throat. At least this part wouldn't take too long. "By the powers of

Thoth and Amun, bless these two lovers. Bond them for the rest of their lives until death do they part."

Shimon gave them one last smile before nodding his head. Then looking over to Mahado, Mahado nodded and stepped forward, carrying two crowns. Taking the smaller of the two crowns, Shimon placed it over Teana's head. Then, taking the larger crown from Mahado, Shimon spoke, "Oh mighty Horus, please bless this young child whom is the next Pharaoh. And by the powers of Thoth, please bless him with the wisdom he needs to rule over Egypt." With that, Shimon carefully put the crown upon Yami's brow.

Stepping back, admiring the new couple before him, Shimon nodded to them both.

Teana smiled, and Yami put on a fake smile, still unsure of what was going to happen now. Before Yami knew it, Teana had pulled her head into Yami's and Yami felt Teana's sour tasting lips against his. Yami could hear their audience clapping in the background now, along with a few cheers here and there.

Wanting to desperately pull away from the kiss from the lack of air, Yami was just about to pull back when there was a sudden sharp pain in his gut, and he suddenly coughed up blood, collapsing to the ground.

-----

Jou, Honda and Ryou were now really starting to worry about Yugi. They hadn't seen him for almost a month, and today was the day the orchestra was to pick him back up from the palace, and they hadn't seen Yugi yet. Something seemed wrong.

Ryou also took notice that the prince that they had preformed for not too long ago seemed kind of nervous, and kind of jumpy looking, but Ryou probably guessed that it was just regular nerves.

"Ryou…psst, Ryou…" Jou whispered, poking his friend's arm.

"What?" Ryou asked, trying to concentrate on the ceremony.

"Honda and I are gonna go look for Yugi. Can you cover for us?" Jou asked, smiling sheepishly when Ryou gave him a certain look that described that they'd probably get into trouble if they left.

"C'mon Ryou, we'll only be gone for a little while," Honda spoke, joining the conversation.

Ryou was about to object, but then thought. Come to think of it, no one had seen Yugi yet. The instructor seemed to be getting worried too when he looked over his shoulder. "Then I'm coming with you," he simply stated.

Jou and Honda looked shocked by their shy friend's reply, but nonetheless accepted it. "Alright, lets go this way then," Jou instructed as he and his two companions snook out of the gardens.

-----

"He could be anywhere in this palace Jou! We may never find him! C'mon, lets go back," Honda pleaded to his blonde friend.

"No, lets just go down this way and see if Yugi is down here," Jou responded, fully determined with the direction he chose.

A couple of minutes later, the trio had made their way into a weird part of the palace where it seemed to be much darker and dank. Coming up to a pair of double doors, Jou tried to press through, but found the doors locked.

"Jounouchi, Yugi couldn't possibly be down here, the prince isn't that cruel," Ryou expounded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, just wait, I can hear something," Jou replied, pressing his ear up to the wooden door.

"Jou, you do know that you're trying to hear through really thick wood. You won't be able to hear a single thing you idi-" Honda was cut off.

"Shh…I seriously hear something…" Jou trailed off, beckoning his companions to listen through the door too.

Honda and Ryou couldn't believe it, but there was a muffled sound behind the door. There was some laughter and someone pleading for whomever it was to stop whatever they were doing. After about five minutes of listening, the trio heard a loud 'thwack' and then footsteps coming towards the door.

"Quick! Go around the corner!" Honda exclaimed hastily.

Dashing over to the corner that Honda pointed out, they all saw a man come out and he was dragging something…or someone Ryou closely observed.

When the man and the knocked out being passed their hiding spot, Ryou peeked out and got a glimpse of what or who it was. Ryou was in total shock.

When the man and person were out of sight, Ryou couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That knocked out person was Yugi!"

-----

**SS: There's chapter 11. Goodness, I hope that the wedding ceremony wasn't too corny. Actually, I did some research on Egyptian weddings, and I was pretty shocked about what they really did. They pretty much just had a party and the bride would just move in. But I made it a little different since Yami was becoming the Pharaoh and all. So yeah…please read and review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Teana smirked and gazed down at the sight before her. Down by her feet, lay her husband, on his knees and hunched over, occasionally spitting out blood. He seemed to be trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out of his abdomen. Holding up her dagger, she smiled at it, thanking it for what it had done so very nicely.

"Pharaoh! Teana, what have you done?!" A couple priests shouted, starting to stride over.

Teana muttered a spell under her breath that she knew all too well. In an instant, everyone in the gardens had frozen on the spot, except Yami, and her close by prisoners who were hiding in the shadows.

Lowering to her knees, she took another look at Yami, lifting his chin up slowly.

The new pharaoh winced at the action, grasping his stomach even tighter in the process. "What have…you done…Teana?" Yami asked, his body starting to tremble at a fast pace now.

Teana held up her dagger to his face to observe. "What I've been planning to do for quite some time now dear. I thought you knew," she stated, fake innocence in her voice.

Yami's jaw was trembling now. "…Why?"

Teana smiled, starting to twirl the dagger now. "One word; power." Yami gave her a look that she couldn't decipher, and then added, "Now that I am the queen over Egypt, and you are about to die, the power goes directly to me. Get it yet?"

Yami fully understood. If a Pharaoh were to die, it'd go to the next person in line, meaning the queen, and then the queen would rule over Egypt, and vice versa. But what the hell would Teana want power for?

Teana looked at Yami again, knowing exactly what he was wondering. "Simple. I don't believe that you have the knowledge that I am a Roman Princess. Your priests for a long time had an agreement that Rome and Egypt would have good trading qualities, but my grandfather secretly decided that the Roman Empire would take over your land," Teana started, watching as Yami's expression changed.

"So a couple years back, your father and my father decided to join forces and combine our two countries power. So that lovely marriage has been arranged for quite a while now. That's why you couldn't get rid of me," Teana explained.

"B-but what does…Yugi…" Yami trailed off, another wave of pain surging through his body.

"Give me a sec, I'm not finished. So before I had to come live in this place, I was told that I had to rule this country, meaning that well, you know. So pretty much, Rome is taking over your pathetic country," Teana finally finished.

"…But…Yugi…" Yami trailed off again; unfortunately another wave of pain had decided to crash in.

"Don't worry about that little brat, you'll see him soon enough. He's played his part very well." Teana smiled. Deciding that he wasn't going to be saying anything more for a while, she swiftly took off Yami's crown before she stood up and went to collect the millennium items that were present.

Soon, Teana had collected the millennium ring, scale, necklace, key, puzzle and she'd wait to get the millennium eye later. She found that the millennium rod was missing; along with its owner that she had seen almost everyday she'd been here.

'_Where is he?'_ she wondered as she searched the gardens. Soon she gave up looking and decided to go back and wait for the prisoner that was supposed to have shown up by now.

"Ammon's going to be a dead man if he doesn't get here soon," Teana muttered under her breath as she took another look at Yami's suffering form, enjoying every second of it.

-----

"One…two…three!"

Three crashes were sounded and the overly large prisoner fell to the floor unconscious. The three instrumentalists silently cheered, happy that their plan had worked. Over sized pots can do wonders.

"Jounouchi! Honda!" Ryou cried out.

Jou and Honda went over to Ryou, but more specifically, their dear friend Yugi.

"Man, he looks really cut up," Honda commented. "What'd think happened to him?"

"If that no good lousy new Pharaoh had to do anything about it, he's a dead man," Jounouchi growled, still checking over Yugi's body. "Looks as if this was the work of a blade or something, but other than that, he's out cold."

Ryou nodded. "Lets get him back to the gardens. Someone there must be able to help."

After successfully getting Yugi up on Honda's back, the three made their way back to the gardens, hoping that someone would be able to help.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the gardens, they were shocked to see everyone in sight completely frozen, all with a mixed face of shock, or a happy face turning into a concerned one. The only forms they noticed that weren't frozen were that of the two new rulers.

The pharaoh was shivering upon his knees, holding his stomach, while the queen held a triumphant smirk upon her face.

"What's going on here?" all three asked nervously, still in total shock.

"Ah, it seems that he has arrived after all, though, not brought by who I intended it to be," the queen spoke as she strode toward the three. "Now would you be so kind as to hand over the boy?"

"No way. Seeing what you've done already, I don't think that you'd be able to trust," Jounouchi expounded.

Suddenly, Honda felt a slight movement on his back. "Yugi?"

"…Uh, Honda?" came the weary response.

"Give him to me now!" Teana demanded, anger rising up.

Ryou and Jou immediately stepped over to Honda, seeing if their friend was really awake. "You alright? You don't look too good."

Yugi blinked and then replied weakly, "I'll be fine…where's Yami?"

"Ah, about that Yugi-"

Teana had reached her limit; she didn't feel like dealing with these idiots anymore. "Guards!" she screeched.

Within a second at least ten guards came up, one of them being recognizable to Yugi. Then, without any warning, Yugi was yanked from Honda's hands and his three friends where put under a freeze spell.

"No! What did you do to them! They didn't do anything to you!" Yugi shouted at the new queen, finally gaining a little strength.

"They're getting what they deserve, just like everyone else around here," Teana spat, taking hold of Yugi, putting the dagger from earlier to his throat.

"Teana…don't," came a weary voice from behind.

Spinning around, Teana's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't planned this to happen. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have little strength, and you can barely hold yourself up!" she shouted at Yami.

------

Yami had no clue what he was doing, but he had to do something. He knew Yugi was in the gardens now, luckily he could still hear his surroundings. He had been close to loosing conscious, but now that Yugi was here, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Still clutching his abdomen, Yami willed himself to get up as fast as he could. From what Teana had said earlier, Yami also couldn't let that happen. He was supposed to protect his country now. How his priests hadn't known this was beyond him. Once he was successfully on two feet, Yami couldn't bare to see the sight before him. Teana was clutching Yugi with a knife to his throat, and Yugi looked like he was in the worst state ever. What happened to him?

"Teana…don't," he called out with a weak voice, trying not to cough up even more blood.

Teana hesitated for a moment, and then twirled around, and started at him in total shock, and then screeched, "What the hell to you think you're doing? You have little strength, and you can barely hold yourself up!"

"Don't hurt…Yugi, he's done…nothing to you," Yami said, feeling a little stronger.

Teana sighed. "Yes, he may have done nothing terribly wrong, but he ruined my original plan. And seeing how you two had a relationship developing, it's always fun to tear it all up!" Teana felt Yugi trying to get out of her grasp, so she pushed the dagger down hard on Yugi's neck, causing it to bleed a little, and making Yugi cry out softly.

"Please, don't hurt him," Yami pleaded, taking two shaky steps forward.

"And what if I do?" came his response.

"…"

"I thought so," Teana spoke, then, "now, who cares to perish first, this is taking longer than I wanted."

"No one will be perishing Teana. I knew that there was something foul about you," came in a new voice.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were High Priest," Teana greeted.

Seto ignored her and used what power he had to send her flying to the nearest wall, along with her prisoners that she had released. Yugi dropped to the floor in a limp heap.

Yami was about to attempt to run to Yugi but Seto stopped him. "Wait Yami. You're badly injured, here, let me heal you as quick as I can."

Taking the advantage of gaining as much strength as he could, Yami let his cousin heal him. Anxiety bubbling up inside him to get to Yugi, Seto's treatment ended quickly, and Yami raced over to Yugi, gathering him up in his arms.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami practically shouted.

"I'm fine Yami, just stop shaking me," Yugi responded, sitting up as best as he could.

"Stay with Seto, I don't want you to be injured anymore than you are now, promise?" Yami begged.

"Promise."

With that, Yami handed Yugi to Seto who had come up behind him. He then set a scowl upon his face and picked up the millennium puzzle that Teana had dropped not too long ago. Putting the golden item around his neck, Yami absorbed all the energy he could to gain more strength.

Once he felt strong enough, Yami proceeded to march over to where Teana had landed from Seto's blow. Finally reaching Teana, he stopped to see her trying to pull herself up.

"You will not proceed with your plan after all Teana," Yami spoke, his eyes narrowing.

Teana wiped the blood off of her chin. "And how do you propose to do that dear?"

Yami growled at the word 'dear'. It was starting to tick him off. "Have you ever heard of the Egyptian Gods?" Yami questioned, inwardly smirking when Teana gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Teana questioned, becoming curious.

"Tough luck then." And with that he clutched his millennium puzzle and shouted, "Please come forth, my Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Teana watched the scenery around her. Something didn't seem right. The sky grew cloudy and dark all of a sudden, and lightening was appearing out of nowhere. But that's when she saw an enormous red dragon appear, growling with all its fury.

"What…?"

"Teana, I'll have the pleasure of introducing you," Yami started, "Slifer, this is Teana. Teana, this is the end of the road for you." Yami boomed. "Teana, I promise you I'll have no regret for what I must do now, you have threatened my whole palace, innocent people, and you have threatened my country," Yami vowed.

Pausing, Yami took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Now Slifer, attack with your lightening strike!" Yami commanded, willing Slifer to attack at Teana.

As Slifer was gaining his energy to make his attack, Teana desperately searched for any of the three prisoners that were around. In a matter of seconds, she spotted Bakura. "Get over here and defend! Now!" she demanded harshly.

In a huff, Bakura sped over to the woman that released him out of the hellhole he was in only a couple days ago. Just as Slifer was just about to strike with all it had, he summoned his beast.

-----

Yami saw the blast, and he was one hundred percent sure that Teana was no more now. Unfortunately, he didn't hear Teana's screams of agony. He'd have to wait until the smoke cleared up now. But when the smoke did clear up however, he wasn't prepared to see what was now in front of him.

"Diabound…?" Yami questioned in disbelief.

"Heh, can't call you 'prince' now, eh Pharaoh?" came a crude voice.

Yami looked around, finally finding the owner of Diabound. "Bakura, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up Pharaoh. If you want to get to this idiot, you have to get passed me first!" Bakura spat, not even caring when Teana shouted at him, putting the dagger up to his back threateningly.

"Diabound, attack!" Bakura shouted.

Yami took the blow unfortunately, but it wasn't too much damage. "Destroy him Slifer!" Doing as told, Slifer attacked, and caused great damage to Diabound, and Bakura. It was enough for him to draw his monster back, yet earning another scold from Teana.

Bakura growled. "You talk to much." And with that, he jammed his fist into Teana's jaw, breaking it. Ignoring the idiotic girl beside him, Bakura was just about to run off when he added, "See you 'round Pharaoh, just don't except to put your guard down just yet when you destroy the bitch." Then he was gone.

Yami wasn't paying any more attention on Bakura anymore. He'd just have to search for him later it wouldn't be any trouble. Focusing on Teana who was holding her jaw, Yami shouted, "Slifer, lightening strike. Now!"

-----

**SS: Here's chapter 12! Hope you liked. Oh, just a heads up, there may be a character death, (other than the obvious) but I'm still debating on that. And again, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Please read and review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own

"Slifer, lightning strike. Now!"

Slifer gained up all of his energy, positioning his blast at what his master ordered him to attack. Gaining up all of the energy as he could, Slifer released his attack at his target.

Yami gazed at his wife, not regretting what he was about to make Slifer do. If this attack went as he planned, he wouldn't have to worry about her idiotic remarks, and torments that were regularly made upon servants. He wouldn't have to worry about any innocent civilians being hurt, and he wouldn't have to worry about Rome taking over his country.

Yami looked at where Slifer had just ended his attack. There just seemed to be rubble lying around, not his wife. What had happened?

His eyes widening, Yami spun around, now looking at a struggling instrumentalist. Teana had somehow escaped Slifer's blast, and made it over to Yugi, freezing his last priest in his tracks. By the looks of it, it looked like Seto had healed Yugi, for most of his hideous scrapes where gone. That's when Yami then noticed a blade was put up to Yugi's neck threateningly.

"Teana, don't!" he called out.

Teana didn't say anything, probably because she didn't want to hurt her already broken jaw, but just pressed the blade even harder on Yugi's neck.

"Please, don't harm him in any other way," Yami begged.

Teana's mouth started moving slowly. "…You know what I…want," she said, barely over a whisper.

Yami stared for a moment into Yugi's pleading eyes. "You want the power that badly, don't you?" he said in a low voice that sounded helpless.

Teana nodded.

Yami took a couple steps forward. "What has he done to you?" he asked, feeling as if he had never gotten an answer from the other times he had asked.

Teana's voiced seemed rusty, and dangerous, "He's something precious…to you, isn't he?"

Yami nodded, not seeing where this was going.

"It's always fun taking away something precious from…you, when you can pretty much do anything…you want to," she continued, wincing when her jaw moved further than she intended it to.

Yami seemed puzzled for a moment, but quickly dismissed the statement. "Don't. Hurt. Him," he stated dangerously, taking another couple steps forward.

Teana half smirked, raising the blade, readying herself to strike. "Say…goodbye to your precious one," she hissed.

Seconds seemed to go by like minutes, and minutes seemed to go by like hours. Very, very slowly, everything happened.

Seeing the blade go down at a fast pace, Yami couldn't think of anything else to do. He couldn't order Slifer to attack; that would take much too long. So he ran, hopefully he'd make it there fast enough to reach Yugi.

A sharp scream was heard, as though slicing the thick air into many halves.

The body that sounded the scream fell to the floor with a thud, as did a blade.

-----

Yami grabbed Yugi as fast as he could as Teana's body wobbly fell forward. "Yugi, are you all right?" he asked, panting as heavy as a horse after galloping through a long journey.

"I'm fine, thanks to your high priest back there," Yugi motioned to the frozen Seto, "are you all right?"

"Peachy. I guess that it was a good thing I had that hidden knife, otherwise, this would've turned ugly," Yami replied, dropping his knife.

Yami sat down, gently pulling Yugi down with him. "Why didn't you use that before? None of this would have happened if you revealed it sooner," Yugi expounded.

Yami smiled. "You saw what spells she was able to perform," Yami explained. "If she knew I had that, she would have been able to take that away from me without breaking a sweat."

"I see," Yugi said, sounding a little drowsy.

Yami noticed this and picked Yugi up in a bridal-like fashion. Yugi didn't seem to mind. Setting him down by a nearby flowerbed, Yami instructed, "Stay here while I unfreeze everyone in the room. They may be able to help with our predicament."

Yugi smiled sleepily and leaned up against an oversized flowerpot, as he watched Yami walk away…

"Yugi, wake up. Yuuuuggggiiii…"a friend called out.

Yugi shook his head slightly and cracked his eyes open to see Ryou, Honda and Jounouchi hovering over him, worried expressions painted on their faces. "Hey guys."

"Hey? Hey! What do you mean, 'hey'? You nearly scared us all to death Yuge! You could've died!" Jounouchi, Yugi's overactive hyper friend responded, shaking his smaller friend.

Ryou scowled at his friend. "Jou, don't do that, you'll just hurt Yugi even more!"

Jou reluctantly let go of his friend's shoulders and whispered, "sorry Yuge."

"It's all right Jou." Yugi smiled.

All three were quiet, not really sure of what to speak of next. "Ah…so Yugi, how's it been in the palace?" Honda asked scratching the back of his head.

Yug was glad that the silence was over and replied, "It's been alright, except for, well, you all know," Yugi said, lowering his head.

"Yeah…but it's a good thing that that priest was able to heal you, right?" Jou added.

"Yes it is, I feel much better," Yugi responded, stretching his arms a little.

Once again, an awkward silence engulfed the group. Usually, when they were traveling with the orchestra, things would never be this quiet for this long. There were many things to talk about, but unfortunately, there weren't many today.

"So…where's Yami?" Yugi asked, looking at his lap so that his friends wouldn't see his small blush.

Ryou was the first to reply, "we didn't get much information, but we heard that he's dealing with government issues, and making sure that all the laws are enforced for some reason." Then, switching to a different matter, Ryou added, "The instructor is making sure that the group is all together, he said that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Yugi said, a strange feeling in his gut as he remembered the last time his group was going to leave the next morning.

"Where's Teana's body?" Yugi asked, wanting to make sure that she was gone forever.

Honda cut Jou off as he was just about to speak, "Don't really know, but I think they said something about burning her body, so don't worry Yuge, she isn't coming back," Honda said, hoping to reassure Yugi's worried face.

"Thank the gods," Yugi mumbled.

-----

Yugi closed the door, making sure it didn't creak loud enough to wake up about sixty people all at once. Successfully closing the humungous door, Yugi turned on his heal and made his way to the courtyard.

Glad that he wasn't going to the cursed gardens this time, Yugi thought back to when he last sneaked out to meet the prince…wait, now it was pharaoh. Yugi had to remember that.

Reaching the courtyard, Yugi looked around, the only source of light being the moon and some torches. Finally seeing a figure, Yugi raced over to it, only to be pulled into a tight embrace, with a couple of kisses.

Pulling back from the kiss the two lovers were at the moment sharing, Yami stated, "So tomorrow you have to go back, huh?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes saddening. "I'm afraid so…don't try taking me away from them again, promise?" Yugi asked a somewhat playful tone in his voice.

"Unfortunately, I promise," the new pharaoh promised.

Both were silent, until, "Yugi, I'm sorry, it's all my fault you ended up in that horrible mess, I-" he was cut off from Yugi's finger over his lips.

"No, please, don't be sorry Yami," Yugi apologized. "Even though at first I couldn't stand being here, and away from the only family I've ever really known, I'm actually glad I stayed here for a while," Yugi explained. "Even though I went through all that nonsense, I don't hate you like I did at the very beginning.

"The only one to hate should be Teana. And fortunately, she's dead, and all shall be well since I'm hoping you figured all of those other issues." Yugi smiled. "I…" he trailed off, seemingly forgetting his train of thought.

"Don't worry, I won't need another fiancé any time soon," Yami said softly, giving Yugi another passionate kiss. Pulling away, Yami continued. "My priests and I figured all of that nonsense out, so I am now able to rule Egypt without a queen. We also dealt with Rome, so they won't be evading any time soon."

"What about those prisoners that Teana let out?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami scowled. "Bakura we'll have to deal with sometime later. But all of the others were put back into their cells. But now, we'll have put more guards around the dungeon's area, for they may have been taught by Teana how to get out."

"Oh. That's good, I guess…more guards I mean."

Yami smiled.

Yugi sighed, everything seemed back in order now. Yami didn't have to deal with Teana anymore, or anyone for that matter, and he could rule Egypt in peace. Hopefully Yami felt the same way.

-----

"Come on people! We need to get to our next destination by nightfall!" the elderly man shouted over the orchestra.

People rushed and hurried about, grabbing their needed supplies, each running out of the palace gradually, all going to where they were supposed to meet up before leaving.

"Gee, this is heavy! It was never this heavy before!" Jou exclaimed, trying to lift up his small carry on.

Honda and Ryou snickered behind him, both saying in unison, "well Jou, maybe if you didn't put so many rocks in your bag, it wouldn't be so heavy!"

Jou growled, then opened his bag. His eye twitched in anger. "Why did you guys put actual _rocks_ in my bag!"

Yugi sighed as he watched his friends bicker with one another, eventually dropping the argument. Watching his group bustle about seemed really old nowadays, but nonetheless watched them, with no amusement. Today he was going to be leaving a palace that he had grown used to and he was probably never going to see it again.

Although he was happy that he was going to be back where he belonged, he was also going to be saddened that he wasn't going to see the young pharaoh anymore.

Picking up his bag, Yugi strolled over to his friends and gave them a small smile. Knowing that they were all ready to go, the small group of friends started to make their way to where the majority of the orchestra was waiting. Rounding the last corner of the extremely long hallway, Yugi was pulled back and put into a tight embrace, along with a long passionate kiss.

"Yami, what are you doing? I need to go!"

"Stay with me," the pharaoh insisted.

"I can't, my instructor is expecting me to come this time," Yugi protested softly.

"Please?" Yami begged like a little child.

"I already said no, I mean, I'm sorry. I wish that I could stay, but I can't."

Yami's head lowered.

Yugi felt terrible talking to Yami this way, but then an idea popped into his head. Pulling off his backpack, Yugi opened the flap and rummaged through the numerous items he held dear.

"Here," Yugi said, pushing an item that was wrapped in cloth into Yami's hands.

"What's this?" the pharaoh asked confused as he watched Yugi put his carry on back over his shoulders.

"You keep it," Yugi said quickly, now hearing his name being called.

Looking over Yugi's shoulder, Yami stated hurriedly, "Promise me that you'll come back to the palace; and soon."

Yugi smiled. "I promise."

Putting the unknown item down by his side, Yami carefully gripped Yugi's chin with his other hand. Pulling Yugi close, Yami swiftly swept his lips over Yugi's. One last kiss.

The kiss seemed to last a long time, pleasing each male to no end. But unfortunately, Yugi's name was called out yet again, this time louder, and now closer.

Yugi embraced Yami one last time, before slipping out of the small corner, before yelling, "Keep good care of it!" And then he was gone, his friend's arms draped over his shoulders.

Yami was puzzled by Yugi's last statement, before looking down at the still covered up item. Untying the piece of string that was around it, Yami unfolded the cloth and peered down at the item.

It was the instrument that Yugi cared most about-the Ney.

But more importantly, it was Yugi's instrument.

Feeling the need to go run and catch up to Yugi's group to give back the instrument, Yami decided against it. Yugi did say to take care of it.

So finding the only thing he could think of doing was softly blowing into the headpiece, and lifting his fingers up on the small holes along the Ney's body. Yugi had taught him the tune, and this tune was what drew him to Yugi in the first place. But this wasn't just any tune…

It was a Wonderful Tune.

-----

**SS: Ah…is this an okay ending? If it isn't, I could write a sequel. Guess it depends on how you guys liked it I suppose. Okay, I know that most of you were probably worrying you lil heads off about another character death, but I wrote two versions of this chapter, and that one just didn't seem that great. And I guess I should've warned last chapter that this chapter was the last one…sorry! But on a happier note, IT'S FINISHED!!!**

**I'd like to thank all of these wonderful reviewers: Atemu Yugi Lover34, Bablicious, Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko, fan girl 666, AnimeHunter08, yugixyamixyaoilover, Protector of the Nameless, dragonlady222, Shamise, Edokina, YGO Cupid, dreamyheartstarmoonlight, Usagi Dragon, Sanni York, Ryou Hanasaki, MissTeenAmerica, KouOn, gecko-grl-2, Mystic Genie, angel61991, Spicey Babe, SilverKitsune18, Kyuubi-kunXD **

**Until next time, SwimmingSamurai**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, last chapter, I said that I will write up a sequel, and most of you all agreed to that. But, after much thought, I actually decided to just write an epilogue. I couldn't really find a good enough plot that could go along with this story, so, yeah. Sorry I mislead you all. Please forgive me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Nine Months Later-

Yugi tightened his grip on his bag, as he gazed at the familiar palace before him. The orchestra's travels had ended, and Yugi sadly left it, seeing that he didn't need to be dependent on the group anymore. He'd really miss all of his friends.

Walking towards the humungous double doors, Yugi was stopped by the two guards. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the pharaoh's, Yugi's the name," Yugi spoke, hoping that a conflict wouldn't come up.

The guards seemed puzzled, probably wondering why the pharaoh would have such a small companion, but they both brushed it away, as they motioned for the men up above to open the doors.

Yugi walked through, seeing that nothing much had changed from when he last was here. Walking through the familiar hallway, Yugi noticed that no one was around, not even a servant.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked no one in particular.

"I gave most of the servants the day off, and all of the priests are off doing some work," came a deep, rich voice.

Spinning around on his heel, Yugi almost fell down, but caught himself. "Yami?" He suddenly flung himself in the pharaoh's arms. "I've missed you," he mumbled into Yami's chest.

"I've missed you too Yugi," Yami whispered into Yugi's hair. "You were gone longer than I thought," he added.

Both pulled back, and Yugi spoke, "my group stopped traveling, and I decided to go my own way, as did most of the others, including Honda, Jou, and Ryou."

"Then will you stay with me?" Yami asked hopefully.

Yugi nodded, and in return, earned a passionate kiss. "Have you caught Bakura yet?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Just two months ago. We found him at one of the bars in the village. He was pretty drunk, so he was an easy catch even if he did try to run off."

Yugi smiled. "That's good."

"But not as good as finally having you to myself," Yami purred into Yugi's ear, making him shiver.

"Yami I-" Yugi was cut off; Yami had picked him up in a bridle-like fashion and had started moving. "Where are we going?" he asked, confused.

"I need to show you something love," Yami responded.

-----

Yami opened the small chest, and took out the small item that was wrapped with cloth, and a small piece of rope tied around it. "You should remember it; you gave it to me."

"Do you mean…?" Yugi asked, getting a hint as to what Yami was taking out.

Yami untied the string, and unwrapped the thin clothe around the object. "This is yours again," he said gently, letting Yugi take it from his hands.

Yugi smiled as he looked at his old Ney. "Did you play it often when I was gone?" he asked.

Yami smiled. "Whenever I had the time; which was almost everyday. I didn't want it to get out of tune," he said, scooting closer to Yugi on the small stone bench, and placing a kiss upon his cheek.

Yugi giggled. "I'm glad, this old thing would have gone out of tune if you didn't."

The pharaoh snuggled up to Yugi in a child-like way. "Play for me love?" he asked, his eyes trying to look innocent.

Yugi nodded and put the mouthpiece into his mouth, and soon his fingers were moving gracefully up and down, playing the right notes to the tune.

Yami felt mesmerized. Although it was a way different song than he had first heard, he still fell in love with it. The notes seemed to dance around in his head, especially the really high notes that Yugi played out. Yami traced his hands over Yugi's slender face, Yugi not fazed by any of it.

He snaked a hand under Yugi's baggy shirt, touching his back, and then swerving it around so that his hand grazed over Yugi's stomach. This made Yugi moan a little, but he continued with the tune.

Yugi noted that he had made it through halfway, and then noticed Yami's hand on his stomach, making small, soothing circular motions. His breath staggered, making the note he was playing stagger too.

When Yugi felt Yami's lips upon his cheek, Yugi stopped playing and moaned, then Yami found his way to Yugi's lips.

Yugi placed the instrument beside him as lovingly as he could without damaging it. Yami was lowering himself until Yugi felt his back touch the warm bench, and the kiss was broken. "Yami, I…"

"Shh," Yami whispered, as he smothered himself into Yugi's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yugi whispered as he let out a soft moan as Yami nipped at his neck.

Yugi was sweating, unsure of what was going to happen in the next few minutes. The pharaoh of Egypt was softly biting his earlobe, Yugi breathing his name every now and then. He didn't know Yami loved him this much after spending a short amount of time together. It was a nice feeling.

As their lips connected, Yugi's ears perked up as he felt another presence.

"You look so desperate pharaoh, I swear," came a cold, almost amused voice.

Yami's eyes widened, as he shot straight up as he looked into the blue eyes of his cousin. "Seto? What are you doing? Don't you have work to do?" he asked, almost defensively.

Seto almost smirked, but Yami could still see it. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but not to mention, the gardens are for _everyone_ to enter," he stated, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Yugi.

"But why are you here, you had much work to do," Yami asked.

"Most of my work is already done, and I was becoming stressed. I decided that coming here would relieve me of it," the high priest explained.

"Oh," the pharaoh stated, a small blush crossing his face. Why Seto of all people?

"I see Yugi's back," Seto stated, "hopefully nothing interesting will happen now that he is back," he added.

"Seto," Yami warned, pulling Yugi close. "You know that Teana is dead, and will never return, and all of the prisoners will not escape with all of that heavy guarding."

"I know pharaoh, no need to worry," Seto apologized.

Yami nodded, accepting his cousin's apology. "You may go," he said seriously.

Seto raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless moved on. Once he was out of sight, and probably heading back to were the rest of his work remained, Yami spoke, "sorry about Seto, he's always like that."

Yugi nodded with a soft smile. "I understand, Honda was sometimes like that," he said, remembering his old friend Honda.

Yami noticed Yugi's eyes go downward, probably thinking about his said friend, along with many others that Yugi had told him all about. Yami vaguely remembered Yugi's friends, one of them being a loud mouth, with a large appetite; that was Jounouchi. One was just like him, with the large appetite, but had more common sense; that was Honda. And the last one had a long mane of white hair, and preferred to stay quiet; and that was Ryou.

"When was the last time you saw your friends?" Yami asked, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi scooted closer to the pharaoh, closing the space between them. "Two months ago, when we were somewhere near the Indus River when we all went out separate ways. I got here by other travelers that were wishing to trade in Egypt, if you were wondering."

"Makes perfect sense to me love," Yami said, standing up from the bench, leaving Yugi's side cold. Pulling on his hand, Yugi stood up, but not before he grabbed at his instrument.

-----

-Two Days Later-

"No, the note is a C, not a D," Yugi corrected, playing the correct note on his Ney.

Yami copied the note, making Yugi smile with satisfaction. "Okay, now play the first line that I wrote out. I'll play the top line," he instructed.

Yami played the simple line, which was full of low notes, and carefully listened to Yugi's higher part. Although it was just the first line to what Yugi called a duet, it sounded wonderful. Once the line of music was played, Yami asked, "How hard is it to write this kind of stuff? I've never learned anything like this."

Yugi seemed lost in thought for a second, trying to figure out how to explain it. "It was actually kind of hard at first, but since I was only writing it for one instrument, it was easier compared to writing for a whole orchestra," he started. "But I played different notes, then made a pattern, then thought of a lower part so that it would create harmony.

"So after making the first line for both parts, the rest came naturally," he finished.

Yami was amazed. It really didn't sound hard; the way Yugi had explained it. But everything was hard on the first try. "That's amazing Yugi. I'm glad that you wrote it," he congratulated.

Yugi blushed at Yami's comment, but nonetheless picked up his instrument, and started to play the top line again.

Once again, the two played the first line to the duet, and Yami finally nailed it. They soon proceeded to learn the second, third, and fourth line. It all came naturally to Yugi (since he wrote it), but Yami's part took time. But with Yugi' guidance, he was able to make out a decent tune.

"You're a quick learner," Yugi commented.

Yami smiled as he pecked Yugi's cheek. "Only because I have you to teach me."

Yugi blushed. Turning the papyrus over so that it showed the beginning of the piece, Yugi played a small scale, and then said, "Lets play it through again."

The pharaoh nodded, and put the mouthpiece into his mouth, and played the part. Soon, Yugi joined in and started to play the medley, and all the while, Yami playing the harmony. Once they reached the bottom of the page, Yugi hastily turned the papyrus over, and played once again, Yami playing when he was instructed to do so.

The piece came to an end, Yami playing yet another low note, and Yugi playing the octave of it.

"What's this piece's name?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi thought for a second. "It's named Yami."

Yami smiled. "Why that name?"

"It suits the medley, and it reminds me of you," he answered, a small blush crossing his face.

"I'm flattered," he started. "But I think I like Wonderful Tune better; it made me meet you," Yami said, snaking an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"I agree; I just made this out of boredom when I was traveling here, it really isn't that great to tell the truth," Yugi stated, scooting closer to the pharaoh.

"Oh?" the pharaoh questioned. "I think that all of your pieces, are wonderful tunes," he added as he captured Yugi's lips into a very long, passionate kiss.

-----

**SS: Okay, so this is the real, **_**real **_**end. Yeah!! Yet again, I'm real sorry that I mislead all of you guys; I truly am. Anyhow, thanks for reading!!**


End file.
